Stalker
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi seems to have acquired an admirer, though will he shun the man or gain to love him back? Puzzleshipping, yaoi, the usual.
1. I love you

Diao: 'Vann…what have I told you?'

Me: 'Yeah well…screw the rules I have money'.

Diao: 'No you don't!'

Agil: 'Come on Diao, you can't stop being Vann creative'.

Diao: 'It's not the creativity I'm worried about'.

Me: 'Hehehe, suck it up Diao. You can't stop me'.

Diao: 'I know…'

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy our new story'.

Me: 'Oh, and just to make things clear. If people are reading this because they think that someone is stalking Yugi and sending messages like "You shall only be mine" etc, then rapes him and Yami goes on a killing spree. You're in the wrong place. Despite the name of the story, nothing like the above happens. ^^ Enjoy!'

Chapter 1-I love you

Yugi gave another deep sigh, looking at the twentieth book he had to mark that afternoon, rubbing his forehead he carried on no matter how tired he was.

Yugi was a twentysomething school teacher, and at that moment he was sitting in his class marking some homework he had set. Yugi didn't complain much about his life, he had Joey and his grandfather, he had his own house-and true he wasn't rich but it was sustainable to keep him living. Though, if he had to pick one thing that he disliked in his life, it wouldn't be hard.

Yugi lifted his head up when he heard ringing, reaching down into his bag he took his phone out and read the message, but only to frown at it. Only three words that most people would die to hear annoyed Yugi.

I love you.

For the past month, someone anonymous had been sending him messages of the same three letters. Yugi had no idea who the person was, or how they got his number, but they wouldn't leave him alone. Yugi convinced himself it was someone playing a weird joke on him, so just like the others Yugi quickly deleted them and went back to marking. Though about five minutes later, the phone rang with the same message again.

* * *

Yugi came home to his empty house, dropping off his bag by the door and slipping out of his shoes, he wondered to the living room and collapsed on the sofa, giving a heavy sigh and closing his eyes in hope for a few minutes of sleep. But then the familiar ringing of his phone made him groaned and get up again, he pulled his bag from the door and took out the phone in his bag, seeing it was a message just like before.

Yugi sighed annoyed, turning his phone off and dropping it on the table and landing on the sofa once more.

"Why me?" Yugi thought.

He couldn't figure it out, Joey wouldn't send a message like that; Joey didn't seem like the type to fall in love with his best friend, that and it would come up with Joey's number. Anzu seemed like the type to do that; though she wasn't persistent like that and once again, it would show up her number.

Yugi sighed, the thought of having a secret admirer was not appealing. There was nothing about Yugi that he thought was good to be stalked about. He didn't think he was the most good-looking to be stalked, he wasn't very smart either, nor was he brave or strong. There was nothing remotely remarkable for anyone to claim they were in love with him.

Yugi sighed again as his eyes fell closed after that. Trying to find out who this admirer could be.

* * *

Yugi was grateful that it was Saturday the next day, happy he could have some time off if only for two days. Yugi had a little routine for Saturday mornings, there was a café not too far from where he lived, and to treat himself Yugi spent his breakfasts there. It was an odd little tradition, but Yugi didn't mind it, rather enjoyed it.

So there he was, sitting in the café that Saturday morning as he drank some coffee, and got rid of his sleepiness that morning.

Then his phone rang.

A few nearby people looked up as Yugi fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket to look at it, only to frown. The same message again. He silenced his phone and deleted the unwanted message, sighing and putting his head in his hands.

'May I sit with you?' A voice asked.

Yugi looked up from his hands, seeing a man roughly about his age stand by his side with his own cup.

'Can't you sit somewhere else?' Yugi asked, not in the mood to talk with someone when his stalker had struck again.

'There isn't no where' The man explained.

Yugi looked around, realising that most of the seats had indeed been taken by other people. Yugi sighed, nodding his head as he didn't want to appear too rude. The man pulled out the other chair and sat down opposite Yugi, placing his cup down.

'Bad news?' He asked.

Yugi looked up 'Hmm?'

'You're message' He pointed to Yugi's phone that laid on the table 'You don't look to pleased with it…'

'Oh it's just…' Yugi pulled his mobile closer 'It's nothing'.

'Alright' He picked up his cup and drank from it 'Not my business anyway'.

"Damn right it isn't" Yugi thought, putting his phone in his pocket "Though…he is rather beautiful. Might be a model…nah…"

'Thinking to yourself?' He chuckled.

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts, turning to the man 'What? Oh…sorry…'

He chuckled again 'It's alright Yugi, everyone thinks to themselves all the time'.

Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes 'I know but the way I do it, I go into like a deep daydream-wait…how did you know my name?'

He looked up 'Hmm?'

'You called me Yugi…but…I didn't tell you my name' Yugi frowned at the man 'Who are you?'

He seemed to be a little upset by the question, but quickly disguised it with a smile and smiled at the confused Yugi.

'My name's Yami' He introduced, slipping his hand over the table to touch Yugi's 'Do the words "I love you" Sound familiar?'

Yugi's eyes widened, then pulling his hand away and standing up, he quickly left some money on the table and left the café, hoping to get far away from Yami.

'Yugi wait!' Yami called out, making Yugi walk faster. Yami caught up with Yugi so he was walking behind him 'Don't be upset'.

'Upset!' Yugi repeated rather angrily 'Stay the hell away from me!'

'You don't mean that'.

'I sure as hell do! What are you? A stalker or something!'

'I'm not a stalker' Yami reassured.

'You're certainly are acting like one!'

Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder 'Yugi…'

Yugi turned around to try and hit Yami, but he was quick to grab Yugi's wrist, then grabbing his other when he used that to hit Yami. When his arms were restrained, Yugi kicked Yami in the shin in hope that would let him go, but Yami was tough.

'Yugi there's no need for violence' Yami calmed.

'There is!' Yugi retorted, continuing his kicking 'If you don't let me go I'll scream!'

Yami chuckled 'How cute'.

'I'll scream as loud as I can!'

'I doubt anyone will come over and help you anyway'.

'How can you say you love me? We've never met!'

Yami's eyes softened as he gave a smile 'I've seen you enough times to say I love you'.

'Well I've never met you! Let me go!'

'Very well'.

Yami let go of Yugi, he gave a stumble backwards kept standing and glared at Yami. Surprised that he actually did let him go, but wouldn't complain about it anytime soon.

'Just leave me alone!' Yugi shouted at him.

Yami shook his head, walking up to Yami and holding his face in his hands 'I couldn't do that. Not when it's you involved Yugi'.

Yugi then gave Yami a hard slap, making him let go of Yugi and hold his cheek. Yugi took the opportunity and ran off, hoping he would reach his home before Yami could reach him again.

* * *

Yugi came to his home quickly, panting heavily as he opened the door and shut it behind him, making sure to lock it. Yugi leaned against the door and slid down it, his chest breathing heavily as hid his face in his knees.

So now he knew what Yami looked like, Yugi was sure the police would have to do something. Then again, Yami wasn't threatening him like most other stalkers were, and he hadn't tried entering Yugi's home-and that was their first encounter, Yugi was sure stalkers usually made themselves seen or close.

Yugi sighed, not only was he exhausted he was confused and annoyed. Annoyed because he had found out who his stalker was-and that his intention was no joke-and confused because he wasn't sure what he should do. Yugi groaned and hugged his knees tighter, just wishing it would all go away. No matter how much he wanted someone to be with him, it was not how he imagined it to be like at all.

****************************End of chapter 1********************************

Me: 'Yami's a stalker! I bet non of you saw that one coming!'

Diao: ¬¬ 'Considering it's called stalker…I think they did'.

Me: 'I've been thinking about this story a lot…so…I think I'm going to enjoy it a lot. Especially hearing what everyone has to think of Yami etc.'

Diao: 'Apart that you've really sunk so low?'

Me: Gasp 'I have not! It's perfectly legal!'

Diao: 'Legal isn't what I had in mind…'

Agil: 'Review and stay in tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'Gomen for the short chapter! I promise it will be longer…and possibly dirtier'.


	2. The week trial

Me: 'Ah, this story…I knew it would go well'.

Diao: 'Yeah, until you reach the-'

Me: 'Sshh! Diao! I will kill you if you don't sshh!'

Chapter 2-The week trial

The Sunday had to be the best day for Yugi, there was nothing. No texts, no calls, no sudden appearances by Yami. Nothing. He was grateful for that, he wondered if Yami had given up after that first encounter, and if he did Yugi wasn't going to quickly complain about it.

When Monday came, his school was very busy. They were holding a charity, and that the kids-or anyone else-could bring in old toys or anything they didn't use anymore in hope that they could give some of the things to the poorer children who would want them. At break, all the kids came into the hall and dropped off the toys and various other items on the tables, Yugi thanked all the people who came in and sorted through the toys etc. Yugi was dealing with a kid who had started talking to Yugi, then a box was set down on the table and Yugi turned to the person.

'The receptionist said I could drop it off here' Yami said, tapping the box with a smile 'I hope you don't mind'.

Yugi glared at Yami, then turning to the child and sending him off so only he and Yami were in the hall. Yami put his hands in his pockets, looking around the big hall.

'So, this is where you work' Yami paced around a little 'You do look like you'll go good with kids'.

'Get out of here' Yugi growled.

Yami turned to Yugi 'You can't say I'm stalking you'.

'And why not?'

'I've come here to drop some things off' Yami pointed to the box with a smile 'That's not stalking that's being generous'.

'Well I hardly believe it'.

'You don't? Well you can always called the other school…what's it's name? Bunka or something…'

'I know it' Yugi mumbled.

'Well there, I gave them some things as well you know'.

Yugi glared at the taller man, not wanting to believe his words no matter how calm he looked in telling them.

'What do you want from me?' Yugi questioned 'Why do you keep following me?'

Yami smiled, walking over to the teacher and placing his hand on Yugi's cheek, making him blush slightly. Yami smiled and leant closer to Yugi, so they stared into each others eyes without looking away from them.

'Because I want to be with you' Yami answered in a low voice 'When's your next day off?'

Yugi frowned 'Stay the hell away from me'.

'You didn't answer my question'.

'And I said, stay away from me. I don't know you, why would I want you near me?'

'You could get to know me if we went on a date'.

'Hell no'.

'Not even one date?'

Yugi finally shoved Yami off him, turning his back to Yami and keeping his glare on the table full of toys. Yami smiled, ruffling Yugi's hair in a teasing manner.

'I'll see you later then' Yami said as he walked to the door.

'I hope not' Yugi muttered, but turned his head when he heard Yami leave. He gave a sigh and walked over to the box Yami left behind, seeing some old toys in the box 'I'm not going to ask why he has these' Yugi mumbled, taking some of the toys out and checking them over quickly.

It seemed his hope of being left alone was gone in a simple ten minutes.

* * *

Yugi stayed behind school after the day, finishing up on some marking before turning to his phone. Quickly dialling a number Yugi rested his head on his hand as he waited for someone to pick up.

'Hi, my name is Yugi and I work for the Domino elementary' Yugi said, twirling one of his bangs in his hand 'I just wanted to check something up. You know you held that charity last week? Yes that's right. Well a man came in today and said he came to your school, I just wanted to check if that was true…his name was Yami…oh…oh right…no, I guess I just paranoid or something. Thank you for your time…yeah…bye'.

Yugi quickly put his mobile down, scowling at his desk. Yami was either telling the truth, or he knew Yugi would phone up to check so made an alibi. Though he was sure if the police did anything, they would probably say that Yami was being generous and happened to be where Yugi worked.

"That bastard".

Yugi quickly packed away his things, feeling even more annoyed that Yami knew that Yugi would check. The guy was impossible. Yugi got in his car after putting his bag in the passenger seat, he started the car up noisily, then drove it to the road. Home didn't seem like a bad idea. He just wished he knew what Yami was thinking, or that it would all go away.

Yugi returned home a few minutes later, parking the car in the drive and getting out. Yugi took his bag with him as he walked to the front door, thinking that a glass of wine wouldn't be so bad.

'Hey'.

Yugi squeaked and turned around, seeing Yami standing behind him. He quickly glared at the man.

'You're trespassing!' Yugi growled, fumbling to get the door open 'I'll call the police'.

'I only came over to ask about a date' Yami defended.

'Well what do you think?' Yugi managed to get the door open, stepping inside and shutting the door on Yami.

'That's not an answer' Yami said through the door 'Come on Yugi, one date'.

'I don't know you!' Yugi shouted back as he slipped out of his shoes.

'You know my name is Yami. And you know that I love you'.

Yugi's face blushed, turning to the door 'Go away!'

There was silence and Yugi wondered if he took to his words and left. Biting his lip, Yugi carefully moved closer to the front door, opening it a crack. But ended up glaring as he saw Yami still standing there.

'Lets be adults Yugi' Yami said 'This is very childish'.

Yugi slammed the door again, groaning that he fell for it and walked into his house to find that wine he dearly needed now.

'I'll wait then' Yami said through the door, sitting down on the step and looking around the neighbourhood.

* * *

A few hours had passed and night had set in. Yugi was more comfortable in his home, the wine bottle and glass on the table for when he needed it. Every time he got up and looked outside his window, he would see Yami sitting by the door, which only made Yugi more annoyed. This guy was persistent, and Yugi had a right to phone the police, but every time he tried he couldn't pull himself to do it.

Yugi had enough, standing up he headed to the front door and opened it, Yami looked up at Yugi's glare, giving him a smile.

'You don't give up easily do you?' Yugi growled.

'Well I can't lose you again' Yami replied as he stood up.

Yugi frowned 'Again?'

'So' Yami smiled 'Will you date with me then?'

'Just…what exactly do you plan on doing with me?' Yugi asked curiously.

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Anything you'd want to do. Eat, dance, whatever'.

'I'm no good with dancing'.

'Neither am I'.

'And how do I know you're not dating me just to get to my money and stuff. Because it's not like I'm loaded or anything'.

'Do I look like I need money?' Yami pointed to his reasonably nice clothes he wore before giving Yugi a soft smile 'Do you really doubt that I love you?'

'Considering I've never seen you before, yes' Yugi replied quickly.

Yami chuckled slightly 'I see. How about…I prove my love to you?'

'And how would you do that Mr. stalker?'

'I'll take you to places. Make sure you have a happy time. That sort of thing'.

'And get me in bed right?'

Yami chuckled again, shaking his head 'Not unless you wanted to. So…what do you say?'

Yugi sighed, looking up at Yami's hopeful face 'I'm sure no isn't an answer is it?'

'Well…if you don't like me still afterwards, I promise I'll leave you alone' Yami assured 'Promise'.

Yugi sighed again, looking up into the crimson eyes. It seemed absurd to even consider dating someone who had been stalking him, and yet he found himself in that spot right there on his doorstep. Perhaps it was because, despite Yami constantly pestering him, he did seem like a nice guy. And if he was deranged, he would've forced himself into Yugi's house and no doubt would've raped him as well. Yugi bit his lip in thought.

'A week' Yugi finally spoke up 'Only a week, and then I'll decide if I want to stay with you or not'.

Yami gave a relaxed smile, like he was relieved at Yugi's words 'Thank you Yugi'.

'But, I don't do soppy texts or phone calls' Yugi continued 'So don't do the "I love you" texts in class, or I'll kill you'.

'Understood'.

'And I won't let you in my home. So don't think about having dinner round my house, I still have to keep some sense in me'.

'Understood'.

'And no touching of my ass or anything like that. I don't want you getting the wrong idea just yet'.

'Understood'.

Yugi gave a sigh as Yami gave a smile 'Anything else?' Yami asked.

'Hmm…well…no expensive stuff. Like, necklaces and stuff…I'm not into that kind of thing, and I don't want you wasting your money on me'.

Yami chuckled, ruffling Yugi's hair 'Understood. That all?'

Yugi frowned at the touch, despite liking it 'Yes. I think so…'

'Good. Well, I better get home and start planning for the rest of the week' Yami stepped back so he left Yugi's front door step 'I promise they'll be good dates'.

'They better be' Yugi mumbled, then closing the door when he saw Yami walk away. He gave a sigh and walked back to the living room, flopping down on the couch and burying his head in the pillow 'This has got to be the most stupidest thing I've ever done'.

Yugi looked towards the wine bottle and glass sitting on the table. Sitting up he took the bottle and poured some more wine in the glass and took a sip of it, glad there was at least one drink in his house that he could use to get rid of that night.

As Yugi drank more and more of the wine, he wondered what kind of "fun" date Yami would take him on. The thought of a club was off-putting, dinner at a restaurant seemed too expensive, and cinema didn't seem like a date at all. Yugi sighed, lying on his couch as he drank his fifth wine glass.

'Guess I'll find out' Yugi whispered to the glass before finishing off the wine.

******************************End of chapter 2******************************

Me: 'So…Yami gets his way. Lol'.

Diao: 'Should I fear for a bad thing to happen?'

Me: 'Yes'.

Diao: 'Really?'

Me: 'No'.

Diao: 'I thought not'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Date 1

Me: 'Dates…hmm…'

Diao: 'Maybe you should've thought of them before writing it out'.

Me: 'No'.

Chapter 3-Date 1

Yugi woke up with a groan the next morning, headache in his head and a nasty taste in his mouth. How he wished he had left the wine the previous night. He sat up, looking at his clock and realising he was late as it was, with a groan he groped for his phone and dialled a number before putting it against his ear.

'Hey Sakura' Yugi mumbled as he rubbed his eyes 'Umm…I don't think I can make it in today…I feel really terrible…sorry on such a short notice but it's really killing me…yeah…I'll be in tomorrow I think…okay…see you then'.

Yugi ended the call, putting his phone aside and dragging his hungover body to the bathroom to grab some paracetamol and curl up for some more sleep again, hoping some more sleep will make him feel better in no time.

* * *

Yugi woke up again round about lunch time, he felt somewhat better but seeing as it would be half way through the school day, he decided he would stay at home and try and not get drunk again. He sat on his couch, watching some show he wasn't sure about and drinking some coffee. Then the doorbell rang.

Yugi groaned, not really wanting to talk to anyone but he pushed himself up from the sofa and opened the front door nevertheless, staring blankly as Yami smiled back. He sighed.

'You' He muttered as he ran his hand through his hair.

'You alright?' Yami asked.

'Yeah…drank a little too much last night…'

'It wasn't because of me was it?'

'Yes' Yugi answered, then looking up at him 'What do you want anyway?'

'I did say I was going to take you out on dates'.

Yugi groaned again 'Can't you miss today? It's too cold to go outside and I've just recovered from my hangover…tomorrow maybe?'

'Come on Yugi, the fresh air will be good for you' Yami insisted, putting his hands in his pockets 'And if you wear a coat you should be fine' Yugi mumbled some things to himself as he thought it over to himself, Yami looked into the corridor and smirked 'Or…if you want…I can stay with you in your house if you want'.

Yugi looked at him, though he was dating the man-for a while-he didn't want him to feel comfortable in his own home, he didn't want to find out he had been tricked and robbed. He muttered some more things before grabbing his coat and slipping it on, grabbing his keys and slipped into his shoes, he stepped out and scowled at Yami.

'No roller coasters or anything fast and stuff' Yugi warned 'I'd probably puck'.

Yami chuckled as he lead Yugi down the path away from his house 'Alright, what about hand holding?'

Yugi raised an eyebrow 'What?' Yami held out his hand to Yugi, he looked at it and shook his head 'Oh no, I ain't doing that'.

'Why not?'

'Because as soon as you have a good hold of me, you'll mug me or something'.

Yami chuckled at the thought 'I promise, the only thing I want from you is to hold your hand' Yami held out his hand to Yugi again 'Trust me?'

Yugi bit his lip, but uncertainly let his hand go to Yami's, slipping it inside his stronger hand and rolling his eyes.

'I can't believe I'm doing this' Yugi muttered.

Yami turned to Yugi, giving a quiet chuckle 'Don't worry Yugi, I won't go as far as this'.

'You better' Yugi sighed and put his spare hand in his pocket, he then turned to look at Yami 'Where are we going anyway?'

'You'll see' Yami said mysteriously 'It's a secret'.

Yugi rolled his eyes but decided to go along with Yami to see where he was going.

* * *

Yugi looked up at the park as Yami lead Yugi inside, though Yugi didn't want Yami to spend a lot of money or go to anywhere fancy, he didn't expect that his first date would be at the local park. Yugi watched a few people before turning to Yami.

'This is the big secret?' Yugi asked, looking around again 'Why here?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'It's neutral. I don't think I can go wrong here, and I can learn a lot more about you while we're here'.

'Oh?' Yugi smirked as they walked down the path 'I thought you knew a lot about me, what with you stalking me'.

'I wasn't stalking' Yami defended with a smile 'And one person can only know a certain things about another without asking'.

'Oh yeah? Well what do you know about me so far?'

'You want to know everything?' Yugi nodded, Yami sighed 'Alright. Your Yugi Mutou, aged twenty-six, your birthday is June the fourth. You work at the Domino elementary school-probably because if you went to the high school you'd be shorter then the kids-and you have a strange Saturday ritual that you seem to go to a certain café every morning to have your breakfast there'.

Yugi blushed furiously and turned to Yami 'How the hell did you know that?'

Yami chuckled 'Probably because I saw you every Saturday. I even sat next to you sometimes and you didn't realise'.

Yugi's blush only deepened 'You did not!'

'I did too. But you were in your own world so I always left you on your own. What were you always thinking about?'

Yugi looked away 'Nothing' Yugi mumbled 'And besides…you really are a stalker if you sat next to me'.

'Yeah, but I didn't pretend we were a couple and I didn't touch you. So you can't be angry at me for sitting next to you'.

Yugi mumbled some things, knowing Yami was right and he hated that. Yami looked around the park, smiling he held Yugi's hand and pulled him along 'Lets go over here'.

Yugi looked over, his face sinking when Yami had stopped. They stood in front of two swings for the kids, Yugi looked up at Yami expecting him to joke about it.

'Really?' Yugi asked.

'Really' Yami turned to Yugi 'You must've played on these when you were a kid'.

'Yeah a kid, I'm an adult now'.

'Don't be so dull'.

Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes again 'Fine. But if it makes me feel sick, I'm jumping off it'.

Yami chuckled and walked round behind the swing 'Alright, I'll push you then'.

Yugi blushed slightly, walking over and sitting down on the swing and holding the chain, feeling slightly embarrassed that someone like him was on the swings for a first date. At least it was something Joey couldn't compete with.

'Hold your hands up like this' Yami held Yugi's hands, moving them up the chains a little higher.

'Yami…are you mentally ill?' Yugi asked.

Yami frowned, a little confused 'What makes you think that?'

'I don't know…playing on some kids swings maybe. I just wondered if you thought you were a kid'.

Yami laughed 'No Yugi, I'm perfectly healthy'.

'How old are you then?'

'Twenty-six'.

Yugi looked up at Yami then, a little surprised 'Really?'

'Mmm. Is that a problem?'

'No, not at all. I just…I thought I'd either date someone older or younger then me. Never the same age'.

'I see. Well I'm still older then you' Yami said, pulling Yugi up slightly 'By a few months'.

Yugi rolled his eyes, but kept a tight hold of the chains as Yami pushed him on the swing. It was small and slow at first, so Yugi could warm up to it slowly as he was still a little fragile, but after a while of feeling the wind against his face again Yugi smiled and enjoyed it very much. Yami then pushed Yugi higher, but he didn't seem to mind it much, and laughed along as he swung his legs back and forwards like he did when he was a child. Yugi then looked up at the clear sky, his smile still there as he held out his hand to the sky.

'Higher! Higher!' Yugi called out 'I want to touch the sky!' Yugi's smile then vanished as he felt something rumble up in his stomach 'Stop!'

Yami held onto the seat and watched as Yugi jumped off and held his stomach, Yami quickly hurried to his side, putting his hand on Yugi's back.

'Are you okay?' Yami asked.

'No…I feel a little…' Yugi then put his hand over his mouth and kept it there for a while before removing it again 'A little sick now…'

'I guess it was a bit much' Yami sighed 'Do you want to go back home now?'

'Yes…I'm sorry it was so short'.

Yugi then frowned to himself "Wait? I'm being sorry for a date with a stalker? What the hell is wrong with me?"

Yami smiled, putting his arm around Yugi and guiding him away from the swings 'Don't worry. I have another six days with you'.

'Oh yeah…wonderful' Yugi said sarcastically.

Yami then looked down at Yugi 'So…what was it you said on the swing?'

Yugi looked up at Yami, a pink blush on his cheeks 'Oh…it was something…I said as a kid' Yugi mumbled out 'I always thought if I reached out to the sky I could touch it…must've just slipped out…'

Yami chuckled 'So cute'.

Yugi blushed some more and kept his face hidden from Yami, feeling more then embarrassed at the comment 'Y-Yeah well…I-I was only five or so at the time…s-so don't pick on me'.

'I won't. I was strange too as a child'.

'I totally see that' Yugi muttered.

As they walked out the park, Yami looked down at Yugi, his arm still hugging his stomach as it still felt a little sensitive after the swing. Yugi groaned, after spending most of the day trying to make himself feel better, he had to chuck it away because of a minute or two on the swing.

'Still feeling a little rough?' Yami asked.

'Kinda' Yugi mumbled.

'Don't worry, I'll carry you home'.

Before Yugi could question more about it, Yami reached down and picked up Yugi in his arms. Yugi squeaked and blushed brightly as he couldn't help but wrap his arms around Yami's neck as he walked down the street. People looked at them as Yami carried on normally, though Yugi was embarrassed and hid his face from the public.

'What do you think you're doing?' Yugi hissed quietly.

'What? There's nothing embarrassing about this'.

'There is everything embarrassing about this!'

Yami chuckled but ignored Yugi, he huffed but knew he wouldn't be able to get out of Yami's grip so was carried back to his home.

* * *

Yugi looked up as Yami carried him through the more quieter and familiar street of his home, he was so glad that a few houses away he could hide away from the embarrassment again and pretend none of it happened.

'Okay, you can put me down now' Yugi ordered.

Yami chuckled, keeping his arms tightly around Yugi 'No. Not until we get to your door'.

Yugi huffed and hide his face from him again, though he wasn't entirely upset about it. Yami's arms were like a safe cradle for him, it was nice to feel close and safe again, though he had to blush as he remembered that it was Yami his stalker making him feel like that again. Yami turned down the path to Yugi's house, stopping at the door, placing Yugi on the ground.

'Umm…' Yugi fumbled around in his pockets to find the keys to his house 'Well…it was nice…for the short time anyway…'

Yami smiled 'You enjoyed it?' Yami asked surprised.

Yugi blushed some more as he turned to his door and put the keys in the lock 'Uhh…w-well it was okay…I-I mean…it's only a first date…so…I-I wasn't expecting much…'

Yami smiled, patting Yugi's head from behind making him blush some more.

'Perhaps next time, we can do something a bit more fun if you are up to it' Yami suggested.

Yugi nodded 'I-I should be fine by tomorrow' Yugi muttered as he opened the door 'S-So…it'll be fine. Do what you like'.

'Okay. Good evening then Yugi'.

'Evening' Yugi quickly hurried in his house and shut the door behind him, he sighed and slipped his shoes off and hung his coat up again. He walked to the living room and looked out the window as he caught the last glimpse of Yami leaving his house. He gave a sigh, thankful that Yami wasn't going to hang around his house again like the previous times.

Yugi sighed again, sitting down on the couch and relaxing again as his stomach made odd noises.

'Oh wonderful…' Yugi mumbled.

****************************End of chapter 3********************************

Me: 'Well that's a short interesting first date!'

Diao: 'Did you run out of ideas or something?'

Me: 'No, I didn't want to write a long fancy first date is all'.

Diao: 'Oh…well that's…fine I guess'.

Me: 'Yep'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. Date 2

Me: 'Yeah, I wonder if anyone can guess what the hell is going on in this story'.

Diao: 'Vann, do you know what's going on?'

Me: '…Yes'.

Chapter 4-Date 2

Yugi sat in his classroom after school had finished, trying to finish as much of his marking he had to do. A small smile came across his face when he finished the last book and sat it on a pile, he stretched his arms in the air and started to pack away his belongings before there was a knock on the door.

'Come in' Yugi called out, turning to the door as a woman walked in 'Oh, Mrs. Niji, something you wanted?'

'Just reminding you of Tarou's leaving party tomorrow, you'll be there right?'

'Of course' Yugi smiled as he zipped up his bag 'Seven right?'

She nodded before giving a smile 'Are you bringing your friend?'

Yugi chuckled 'If you mean Joey, no. He's…uhh…busy' Though the statement was a lie. The last time he had brought Joey to a party with the teachers, it was a very embarrassing time, and one Yugi did not want to repeat again.

'Oh…so it'll just be you?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I suppose so. I mean, I doubt my grandfather would like to come to a loud party'.

Yugi then frowned to himself "I bet Yami would come if he heard about it…must keep it quiet".

Yugi then picked up his bag and turned to her 'Well, I best be off. See you tomorrow'.

'Oh yes of course' She followed Yugi out of the classroom and watched him walk down the corridor 'Goodbye!'

Yugi gave her a final wave before going out to the car park and sitting inside his car, he started the car up before driving it into the road and back down to his home. He groaned when he saw Yami standing by his front door and watching him pull up in his drive, Yugi grabbed his bag and slipped out of his car before turning to Yami.

'How long have you been waiting?' Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Since you should've been home'.

'Yeah, well, some people have other things to do after work' Yugi retorted 'I guess you want to go on another date, right?'

'Only if you want to'.

Yugi sighed, opening the door 'Sure. Give me a minute to get changed'.

'Alright'.

Yugi let himself in, dropping his bag off and slipping his shoes off before heading upstairs and changing into something more casual before coming down the stairs and joining Yami outside.

'What do you have planned today?' Yugi asked as he locked the front door.

'A trip to the beach' Yami replied.

Yugi turned to him, raising his eyebrow 'The beach? Wouldn't it be a little cold down there'.

'Don't you want to go?'

Yugi sighed 'No, it's alright. We can go'.

Yami smiled as he walked to the path with Yugi, as soon as they were walking down the street Yami offered his hand to Yugi, he rolled his eyes but accepted Yami's hand and held his hand.

* * *

Yugi and Yami soon came to the beach, there wasn't that many people around, only a few dog walkers and some surfers out in the sea. Yugi gave a shiver and hugged his arms as a strong wind came from the water.

'It's kinda cold' Yugi commented 'How can those people bear to be swimming in this weather?'

Yami gave a chuckle 'Because it's what they want to do' Yami then put his arm around Yugi's waist 'You can cuddle up to me if you like'.

'No thanks' Yugi said as he sidled out of Yami's arm.

'Alright' Yami walked over to the metal fence and leaned on it, taking a deep breath 'It's not that cold'.

'Yes it is' Yugi muttered as he walked to Yami's side, holding onto the fence 'I hope you don't expect me to get in the water. My feet would freeze!'

Yami chuckled 'No. Playing in the water is for the summer. It's just nice to look at now'.

Yugi snorted 'If you say so. It's not that pretty'.

Yami chuckled and ruffled Yugi's hair again, making him frown slightly but didn't say anything as he looked back at the sea. Smiling slightly as a surfer got knocked off his surfboard by a large wave, Yugi would never see the appeal of surfing. Yugi's eyes then went wide as he felt something soft brushing against his hand.

'Y-Yami…' Yugi said shakily.

Yami turned to Yugi 'Yes?'

'Umm…c-caterpillar…'

Yami frowned 'What?'

'There's a caterpillar on my hand!'

Yami looked down, seeing a red and black caterpillar crawling across Yugi's bare hand 'So there is'.

'Please…get it off!'

'Don't you like bugs then?'

'Please! I will scream that the next country will hear!'

Yami chuckled, gently picking up the caterpillar off Yugi's hand. Yugi gave a sigh and a small shiver as Yami walked off with the caterpillar, hiding it in a nearby plant before returning to Yugi.

'You alright?' Yami asked as he put his hand on Yugi's back.

'Yeah…just a little freaked out' Yugi said as he took a deep breath.

'You have a fear about bugs right?'

Yugi blushed some 'No. Well…not really. I just…don't like the hairy ones' Yugi explained as he fumbled with his hands 'It's just, when they touch you and it's so creepy. They're so hairy, spiders, caterpillars, I don't like any hairy bugs. Slimy ones, I'm okay with, hairy ones just make me want to scream'.

Yami chuckled and stroked Yugi's hair 'Don't worry, everyone has their own little fears'.

'It's not a fear, it's a dislike' Yugi mumbled.

Yami chuckled, holding Yugi's hand to walk along the pathway along the beach. Yami looked around and spotted an ice cream van, Yami turned to Yugi who was looking distantly across the water.

'Want an ice cream Yugi?' Yami asked.

Yugi looked up at him, then to the van 'They're still selling ice creams?'

'Apparently'.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Alright, it sounds fine to me'.

Yami smiled and lead Yugi over to the van, the man asked what they would like to order, so Yugi looked at the many ice creams for sale before choosing the ice cream he wanted.

'One chocolate ice cream' Yami answered for him.

Yugi looked up at Yami as the man rummaged around the van 'How did you know which ice cream I wanted?'

'Everyone loves chocolate' Yami replied.

'No they don't. What if I didn't like chocolate?'

'I know you like chocolate'.

Yugi bit his lip, knowing Yami was right but was unable to figure out how he knew Yugi wanted the ice cream. The man handed Yugi the ice cream while Yami paid for it, as they walked off, Yugi licked the ice cream a couple of times with a smile.

'It's been quite a while since I've had one of these' Yugi giggled, but then looked up at Yami 'Didn't you want one?'

'Oh, I didn't have enough money' Yami explained.

Yugi frowned 'Why didn't you bring enough money then?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I thought we wouldn't need to'.

Yugi sighed, shaking his head 'Here' He held his ice cream to Yami 'You can have some of mine if you want'.

Yami smiled 'Thanks' He leant a little closer and licked the ice cream a few times before giving a satisfied smile 'It does taste nice'.

Yugi smiled back, giving Yami odd licks now and then to the ice cream before he finally finished off the ice cream. They spent the rest of their time walking along the beach and talking to each other-something Yugi regrettably found himself enjoying, just having a peaceful conversation with the man. Soon the sun was starting to set and the sky was turning to an orange colour, Yugi stretched his arms.

'It's getting kind of late now' Yugi commented 'Do you have anything else planned?'

'No' Yami answered.

'Good. I mean…school and walking is kind of exhausting'.

Yami chuckled 'Let me make going home easier for you' Yami reached down and picked Yugi up.

Yugi squeaked as his face crimsoned and his arms went around Yami's neck 'Yami! Why do you keep doing this?'

Yami chuckled as he started walking back down the direction of Yugi's house 'Well, to be honest, I have a strange liking towards people smaller then me'.

'You would' Yugi muttered.

'I think it's cute that I can pick someone up like you' Yami explained 'I had a small crush on this girl in elementary school because she was shorter then me'.

'Bet you carried her everywhere' Yugi mumbled.

'No. She was a bitch and not my taste'.

Yugi chuckled and rolled his eyes 'Figures. I guess you're not going to put me down though, are you?'

'Not until we get to your door'.

Yugi sighed 'Great' Yugi then bit his lip 'Umm…you don't have…anything big planned for tomorrow…do you?'

'No. Not really. Why?'

Yugi looked around to distract himself slightly, then he hid his face in Yami's shoulder, making the older looking confused at him.

'Umm…well…tomorrow…there's this party at the school' Yugi explained rather timidly 'The head teacher is leaving so…we're throwing him this sort of good luck party thing…you can…come if you want…'

Yami gave a small smile 'So you trust me to go to this party with you?'

'No' Yugi mumbled, trying to make an excuse now 'I-I just…don't want to go on my own and get laughed at…and taking Joey last time was embarrassing'.

Yami chuckled 'I would love to go with you Yugi. What time is it?'

'Seven' Yugi replied 'But you're just my friend. Everyone would think it weird that you're my boyfriend and we'd break up after a week'.

'You're already tagging us as boyfriends?'

Yugi blushed some, hitting Yami on the shoulder 'Shut up, you know what I mean'.

Yami chuckled, then resting his head on Yugi's to make him blush even more 'You're so cute when you get flustered'.

'I'm not flustered! I'm just…embarrassed' Yugi grumbled 'So stop picking on me or I'll wriggle, then you wouldn't want to pick me up again'.

Yami laughed, holding onto Yugi tightly then as he carried Yugi back home. Though it was embarrassing being carried by Yami, Yugi found the familiar comfort with Yami's arms like he was being cradled. Yugi had to question himself if it was normal for a person to have a strong liking of being cradled by someone, but then how many normal people dated their stalker?

******************************End of chapter 4******************************

Me: 'Well what an interesting question'.

Diao: ¬¬

Me: 'Don't give me that look!'

Diao: 'I am'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. Date 3

Me: 'I'm so creative with my chapter titles'.

Diao: 'Yeah, it's a wonder why people read your stuff'.

Me: 'I'd like to see you do better'.

Chapter 5-Date 3

Yugi sat on his couch after finishing off marking his work, giving a heavy sigh as he put the book aside and relaxed back into his sofa.

'Why must I always be marking?' Yugi asked in a groan 'I want to do something fun…maybe I can pull a sickie…'

Then the doorbell rang, Yugi groaned once more but pushed his small up from his comforting spot and headed to his door, he opened it and stood staring at Yami.

'What do you want?' Yugi asked.

'You said seven' Yami smirked and crossed his arms 'So I came at the right time'.

'Seven? For what?'

'Did you forget about the party at your school?'

Yugi stared him plainly, biting his lip then as he backed into his house some, away from the smug Yami.

'No I was just…umm…I need to get something from upstairs' Yugi then hurried up the stairs, leaving Yami chuckling at the door as he waited patiently for Yugi to return.

Yugi came back downstairs some minutes later, dressed more smartly in one of his school suits he wore. He played with his jacket as he walked down the steps, only to blush when Yami made a wolf whistle to him.

'Sexy Yugi' Yami commented.

'Shut up' Yugi mumbled as he slipped on his shoes 'I don't want you saying things like that at the party'.

'Understood'.

'And no hand holding or anything like that. For the party, you're just my friend, understood?'

'Understood'.

'Good' Yugi opened the car door and slipped in the drivers seat while Yami sat in the seat next to him 'I'd hate to think what people would say about us'.

'That you have a sexy boyfriend?' Yami suggested.

'In your dreams' Yugi muttered as he pulled out of his drive.

* * *

A few minutes later they pulled up in front of the school, seeing the lights on and the music playing quietly inside. They stepped out of the car, Yugi locked the car after Yami got out and they both walked over to the door.

'How long is this party?' Yami asked.

'Not long. Hopefully' Yugi answered 'Probably two or so hours'.

'Good. We can spend some more hours together. Just you and me'.

'Sounds nice' Yugi muttered 'But you'd better not try anything funny'.

'I wouldn't dream of it'.

They walked into the school building, going down the corridors to the hall where the party was being held. Yugi glanced up at Yami as he stayed quiet, getting a little suspicious about his silence but not passing it off as anything too weird. They came to the hall, letting themselves in and being greeted by the other teachers. Yami was on his best behaviour and being nice to all the other teachers who came to talk to them-it even seemed he flirted a little.

Yugi sighed and drank some more wine that he had been offered. Yami turned to Yugi, noticing his silent attitude and leaned closer.

'Too boring for you?' Yami asked quietly.

'No' Yugi replied in a huff.

'Okay. Bored that not many people are talking to you?'

Yugi glared at Yami, shifting his feet slightly 'No'.

'Oh, touch a sensitive area did I?'

'Shut up' Yugi growled and turned away 'I'm not upset or anything'.

'I'm sorry for ignoring you' Yami patted Yugi's head with a gentle smile 'Those friends of yours keep talking to me, you can talk as well' Yugi hummed in response, Yami smirked and moved closer to Yugi 'You don't happen to be jealous Yugi?'

'Me? Jealous? Of what?'

'That all your lady friends keep talking to a handsome guy like me'.

'No. We aren't even dating properly. So I wouldn't care, not one bit'.

'Alright' Yami smirked as he looked around 'Because that lovely lady is shorter then me' Yugi looked over at one of the female teachers, she was blond and had a tight dress on that revealed some of her cleavage, making Yugi frown 'So if you don't mind, I might go introduce myself to her'.

'Oh no you don't' Yugi grabbed Yami's sleeve and pulled him back 'Don't you even think about it. I know you're doing it on purpose'.

Yami chuckled 'Well seeing as I'm not supposed to be your boyfriend for the party, I don't see how you can tell me what to do'.

'Just don't do it. You know it's going to annoy me'.

'I don't see how it would as you're not jealous'.

'I'm not'.

'Then why so possessive?'

Yugi frowned, mumbling to himself as he kept a tight hold of Yami's sleeve 'Just shut up, and stop pissing me off'.

Yami smirked, stroking Yugi's hair 'Alright. As long as you're not jealous, that's fine by me. I won't annoy you'.

Yugi sighed, finishing off his wine and setting it aside before grabbing Yami's hand, making the older one look surprised at the sudden grab.

'We've said our good wishes, we're going' Yugi said as he pulled Yami to the door.

'What? But we've still got an hour or so' Yami pointed out.

'We're leaving'.

Yami didn't say anything else as Yugi said goodbye to his other colleagues and dragged Yami out of the school building and to his car, he let go of Yami as he rummaged around in his pockets to get his keys out.

'You okay Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Fine' Yami snapped as he took out his keys 'I just don't feel well and-Crap!'

Yugi had dropped his keys, but before he could pick them up, Yami had done so for him and held them out to the smaller one.

'Calm down' Yami comforted 'You're working yourself up'.

'No I'm not'.

'Sshh' Yami slipped his arms around Yugi's small body and hugged him tightly 'Calm down, I was only joking'.

'I know…but…' Yugi sighed and held Yami's hands as he sunk against Yami's body 'God, what do you do to me?'

'I'm sorry. How about I drive?'

Yugi frowned 'Do you know how to drive?'

'No'.

Yugi chuckled, slipping out of Yami's arms then as he opened the door to the car 'I'll drive. I wouldn't want a crash or something'.

Yami laughed and sat in his seat again as Yugi got the car started up and they drove off again back down the road.

* * *

Yugi took Yami back to his home, parking the car in the drive and allowing Yami in his house-much to his surprise. Yugi got them some wine for the two of them, they spent some hours just talking to each other before it got too late that Yugi was getting tired by exhaustion and the wine he drank that night.

Yami turned once he heard Yugi mumble, he laid sideways on the couch with his empty wine glass laying next to him. Yami smiled, picking up the wine glass on the table and lifting Yugi up. Yugi sighed in his sleep, cuddling up to Yami then and getting comfortable in his new position. Yami chuckled, putting his glass on the table and picking Yugi in his arms.

'You can be so cute at times Yugi' Yami whispered to him.

Yugi mumbled 'Yami…' before curling up to Yami's body.

Yami smiled, carrying Yugi up the stairs and to his bedroom, he thought it best not to dress Yugi for his bed and just set him in his bed, pulling the covers over him.

'Sleep tight Yugi' Yami whispered as he walked to the door 'Hope you wake up in time for work tomorrow'.

Yugi gave a yawn, opening his eyes briefly before curling up for more sleep 'I'll be awake in a minute…'

Yami chuckled, closing the door behind him and leaving Yugi to sleep the night away.

******************************End of chapter 5******************************

Me: 'Lol, who wouldn't want to fall asleep on Yami?'

Diao: 'Me'.

Me: 'Liar'.

Diao: 'Shut up'.

Me: 'But…hmm…isn't Yugi getting overly possessive now isn't he? Hmm…what could that mean?'

Diao: Sigh.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. Date 4

Me: 'Ah another date'.

Diao: 'Surely you must be running out of ideas'.

Me: 'Meh, kinda'.

Diao: 'I knew you couldn't keep it up'.

Chapter 6-Date 4

Yugi was grateful that it was Friday. It seemed to take even longer to make the weekend come around, and even then Yugi was sure that Yami was just going to hang around his house and make him go on a date. Yugi decided to go home early before Yami would show up-thinking he would come round later in case Yugi was marking at school.

Yugi relaxed once he got himself some coffee, sitting down and savouring the peace he had. It seemed only minutes since he sat down before he heard the doorbell ring, he groaned and rested his head back.

'The door's open!' Yugi called out, too relaxed to be bothered to answer it himself.

'Well this is snug' Yugi looked up, rolling his eyes when Yami stood at the door.

'It's Friday, it means I don't have two days of school, give me a break'.

Yami laughed and leant against the door 'Alright, well, should I bother asking you out on another date?'

'Another weird date of yours?' Yugi looked up at him 'Where are we going? Nothing with bugs is it?'

'No. Well…I want to go somewhere, for old times sake, but I decided I should let you choose somewhere for today'.

Yugi turned to him 'Really? Even if I say…umm…skydiving?'

'I'll do anything'.

'Okay' Yugi sat up, having thousands thoughts running through his head and then going blank 'Umm…uhh…I-I'll think of something…'

'So, you do want to come then?'

'Yeah why not' Yugi put his cup down and stood up 'You'll bug me if I don't'.

'No I won't. I'll just stay here with you'.

'Yeah. Bug me'.

Yami chuckled and let Yugi walk past him 'Okay. If you say so'.

Yugi slipped his shoes on and grabbed his keys before leaving with Yami by his side. As soon as they joined onto the pavement they immediately held hands together and started walking down the road. Yugi looked up at Yami.

'Where are we going anywhere?' Yugi asked 'Something for old times sake?'

'Yes. There's this patch of green behind some old houses' Yami explained with a small smile on his face 'I used to go there as a kid'.

'You lived here before?' Yugi asked curiously.

'Yeah. When I was very, very little. I moved away before I started school'.

'Oh…' Yugi smiled and looked forwards 'Is it far away this patch of green?'

'No. A few blocks'.

'Okay'.

* * *

After a while they walked around a few of the blocks, Yami pulled Yugi down the side of two houses before turning to a large patch of green that was hidden behind them. It was rough and a little overgrown, a few abandoned bikes and toys were scattered around it. Yugi rose his brow at it and turned to Yami.

'You used to come here?'

'Yeah. It was in better shape when I was here' Yami chuckled and looked over at the green 'I used to come here everyday and come home covered in mud. My parents used to hate that'.

Yugi chuckled, then froze and turned to Yami 'You didn't go…bug hunting by any chance?'

'Sure. All the time'.

'Okay lets go' Yugi pulled Yami away then, a shiver going over his body as they walked away.

'You okay Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Yeah but…bugs…'

Yami chuckled 'I get it' He followed Yugi on 'So…where is it you want to go?'

'Umm…' Yugi bit his lip and looked up, a smile on his face 'Hey! The arcade!'

Yami looked up at the arcade across the road to them. He rose his brow at it then to Yugi 'Friend of yours?' Yami asked jokingly.

'Something like that' Yugi giggled 'Me and Joey went here all the time after school, he would never be able to beat me, it was great fun. I haven't been to it in years'.

'I see…would you like to go there then?'

'Sure why not' Yugi shrugged his shoulders and smiled 'I mean, we've been on weird dates, why should this be any different?'

'Point taken'.

Yugi giggled and then smirked 'Unless…you're scared that I might beat you'.

Yami laughed and pulled Yugi across the road to the arcade 'Alright, you've got me competitive now. I'm going to beat you Yugi, and get a kiss off you'.

Yugi blushed furiously 'Where the hell did that come from?'

Yami only laughed, not answering his question and pulling the smaller one into the arcade. They played on several of the games, having an equal share of wins and loses between the two before Yugi won the last game. Yugi stood outside the arcade while Yami bought them drinks, he approached him and held a can out to him.

'Soda for the young man?'

Yugi smiled and took the can off him before opening it and drinking some of it 'I have to admit…I've never played against someone like you' Yugi smiled 'It was really fun'.

'Well I was a bit rusty' Yami leant against the wall as he opened his can as well 'I mean, you won more battles then me'.

'Yeah, but you beat me a few times. I've never lost to Joey before. So it made it more fun'.

'You ain't upset by that are you?' Yami asked with a smirk.

'No' Yugi chuckled and drank some more 'It's quite nice to lose once in a while'.

'Alright' Yami finished his drink off before throwing his can into the bin 'So…seeing as I won a fair few battles. Do I get a kiss?'

Yugi nearly choked on his drink as he coughed 'No!'

'Aww, why not?'

'Because…it's awkward' Yugi blushed slightly and looked away.

'You don't have herpes do you?'

Yugi blushed to a red colour and turned to him 'No I don't! I just don't want to kiss you is all!'

'Okay, okay' Yami Put his hands in his pockets 'Just asking'.

Yugi rolled his eyes and finished off his drink, he threw his can into the bin and turned to Yami 'Come on, it's Friday and I think I'd prefer a walk more then anything'.

'A walk? Why didn't you say so sooner?' Yami asked as he took hold of Yugi's hand.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Because I wanted to kick your butt'.

Yami chuckled and lead Yugi down the street 'Well you certainly did that'.

Yugi smiled and stuck by Yami's side as they walked down the street together.

* * *

They ended up walking around the park when they had reached it, passing the swings Yugi remembered the first date Yami took him on, which ended him feeling more nauseous. Yugi frowned and then looked up at Yami.

'Say Yami…why did you take me to the swings?' Yugi asked, Yami looked down at him 'You know…on our first date. Why did you take me there?'

Yami looked up at the swings, a smile on his face before he casually shrugged his shoulders 'I don't really know. I thought you might like it'.

'Oh' Yugi sighed and looked around 'So, what's tomorrows weird date?'

'It's a secret' Yami replied in a hushed voice.

'A secret? That's not fair'.

'Don't worry, I promise you'll like it'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Okay. If you say so' Yugi smiled but then lost it 'I guess…tomorrows date…will be the last one…'

'Not unless you decide to date me' Yami pointed out, intertwining their fingers.

'Yeah, that'll make the news. Local school teacher dates stalker'.

Yami chuckled 'Well they won't have to know about that'.

'I guess not' Yugi sighed, pushing the thoughts aside and smiling 'Come on, I might feel like buying you something to eat'.

'Oh, I can't wait' Yami chuckled and let Yugi pull him along after that.

****************************End of chapter 6********************************

Me: 'Yes. Next chapter is the last date'.

Diao: 'I bet you're grateful for that right?'

Me: 'Damn right I am. Jeez, people are going to be complaining I'm dragging it on'.

Diao: 'You are a little'.

Me: 'Ah shut up'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. Last date

Me: 'HA! You all fell for it! You all thought I was out of ideas. Well I never run out of ideas for my stories! Hahaha!'

Diao: 'Vann…no one falls for that trick anymore…'

Me: '…Well I did!'

Diao: Sigh.

Chapter 7-Last date

Yugi sat in the café as it was Saturday again, he played with his coffee by stirring it a couple of times while his thoughts played out for him. Yugi sighed miserably and decided to drink it instead.

"Last date with Yami…I wonder what weird adventure he's going to take me on today" Yugi chuckled quietly to himself "I'll admit…I'll miss the attention…and…possibly Yami" Yugi shook his head then "No. I can't let him make me feel like this. Just the attention".

* * *

When Yugi finished with the café, he decided that he would wait at home for Yami-seeing as Yami didn't arrange a particular time for their date-and be prepared for what Yami had planned. Yugi had many thoughts on where Yami would take Yugi, but then he didn't really know much about Yami, all of their conversations seemed to fall onto Yugi, and there was very little Yami would talk about himself. It seemed a little strange for Yugi.

Yugi glanced at the clock seeing it was evening and coming up to seven o'clock. Yugi sighed, guessing that Yami wasn't going to come and was about to get himself something to eat. But then his doorbell rang so he answered that instead.

'Evening Yugi' Yami greeted.

Yugi looked down, seeing the suit he wore 'Umm…what are you wearing?'

'Do you like it?' Yami chuckled as he played with his jacket 'I thought I'd dress up for our date today'.

'Well…you look nice' Yugi giggled 'Where are we going?'

'That's for me to know and you to find out. So you might as well follow along'.

Yugi rolled his eyes as he turned to his stairs 'Alright, I'll be back in a minute'.

Yugi headed upstairs to get changed then, picking out one of his more formal suits before putting it on and making sure he looked decent enough to be seen. He came down the stairs only to get a small wolf whistle from Yami, he rolled his eyes and blushed slightly.

'Shut up' Yugi said quietly as he slipped his shoes on 'I don't look as handsome as you do'.

'Oh?' Yami smirked and held Yugi's hand 'You think I'm handsome do you?'

Yugi huffed 'Stop teasing me!'

Yami laughed 'Alright, alright' He lead Yugi out of the house, letting him lock up before leading him down the path.

'So what are we doing?' Yugi asked 'Something important judging by the dressing up'.

'Something like that; First we'll have dinner and then I'll take you to see a film, then we'll finish the evening with a walk in the moonlight'.

'Wow…' Yugi giggled as he swung their hands 'That sounds awesome. Where we eating?'

'The Yutaka restaurant' Yami replied.

Yugi's mouth fell open 'You're kidding right? That's like…the most expensive restaurant in the town! Only the best people go there!'

'Well you are the best person' Yami smiled 'Well to me you are'.

'B-But I'll look out of place!'

'No you won't. It's just as normal as any other restaurant'.

'No it's not!'

Yami only laughed and carried on pulling Yugi down the street to their awaiting date.

* * *

They spent over an hour or more at the restaurant, Yugi being nervous in such a posh restaurant he couldn't help but cringe when anyone walked passed him as he feared he would get thrown out, but Yami was there to cheer him up when he did get nervous. After their dinner Yami took Yugi to the cinema then, buying them tickets to watch a recent romance movie. Though Yugi thought of something sappy, he soon started to enjoy the movie and sunk against Yami's body to get comfortable. Then after the film finished, Yami took Yugi to the nearby pier for their walk in the moonlight, learning a bit more about Yami-his job and where he lived. They wrapped up their date round about nine, Yugi talking to Yami as they walked back to his house holding hands.

'This date has been awesome' Yugi giggled 'I didn't expect a normal date to be so nice'.

Yami pouted playfully 'You saying my other dates weren't good enough?'

Yugi laughed 'No, they were weird and good. But it's nice to be normal for once'.

'Agreed'.

Yugi chuckled and looked up at his house when they stopped outside of it 'Well…I guess this will be the last time we'll see each other'.

'Unless…you wish to date me more' Yami added 'You remember your promise?'

'Oh yeah…' Yugi rubbed the back of his head 'Err…can I…tell you tomorrow? I Haven't thought about it at all'.

'That's alright. Though it must be a good sign if you have to think about it'.

'Don't get any ideas mister'.

Yami laughed and shook his head 'I won't. Promise' Yami stroked over Yugi's cheek, making the smaller one blush.

'W-Well…g-goodnight Yami' Yugi stuttered, glancing down at the hand on his cheek.

Yami leant closer to Yugi, closing his eyes before placing a kiss on his lips. Yugi blushed to a heavy red colour as he just froze while Yami kissed him, there wasn't much Yugi could do-any sane person would've pushed Yami away from them, but Yugi was surprised that he actually felt like he enjoyed the kiss.

Yami pulled away from Yugi then, giving a small smile when seeing Yugi's blushed face 'Goodnight Yugi'.

Yugi hummed and nodded his head as Yami let go of Yugi's face and hand, blowing him a small kiss as he walked away down the path. When Yugi couldn't see Yami anymore, he stumbled to his front door, unlocked it and let himself in, he shut the door behind him and slowly slipped out of his shoes before touching his lips. They felt so fragile after being touched, Yugi was a little scared about touching them with his fingers.

'He kissed me…' Yugi whispered to himself, then giving a small smile 'He kissed me…'

Yugi gently slid down the door until he touched the floor and gave a small giggle 'It…felt so good…' Yugi closed his eyes and sighed deeply, focusing on the sensation going through his lips from the kiss "But now…do I want to be with Yami?" Yugi sighed and stood up "I can't think now. Too much has happened, I'll sleep on it and think about it in the morning".

Yugi got up from the door, walking slowly up the stairs and slumping into his room. He managed to get changed out of his clothes-surprised that from the kiss it made him quite hot-and changed into something more comfortable for sleep. He laid in the bed, staring up at the ceiling and waiting for sleep to set in, he blushed again as he brushed over his lips lightly.

"Stop it Yugi" Yugi scolded "You're acting like a high school kid".

Yugi sighed and closed his eyes, trying to help himself to get asleep, but it was only for a few moments before he broke out into another giggle and pulled the covers over his head to muffle his giggling.

*****************************End of chapter 7*******************************

Me: 'Ah, you didn't see the kiss coming!'

Diao: 'When was the last time you wrote a kissing scene?'

Me: 'Last year'.

Diao: 'Really?'

Me: 'Not anymore!'

Diao: Sigh.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Decision time

Me: 'Heh…'

Diao: '…Anything else?'

Me: 'No. Not really'.

Chapter 8-Decision time

Yugi groaned when he heard someone's voice trying to wake him up. He turned over in his bed, ignoring the voice and falling back asleep.

'Yug! Get your sleepy butt out of bed!'

'Alright!' Yugi yelled as he sat up, turning to see Joey standing by his bed 'Joey? What are you doing over here?'

'Seeing you duh' Joey replied jokingly.

'How'd you get in?'

'The spare key you gave me' Joey held up the key in his hands 'Remember?'

'Oh…yeah…of course…'

Joey put his hand over Yugi's forehead, making him look up at Joey confused 'Well…you don't feel like you have a fever. Are you ill or something?'

'No…just a lot on my mind is all'.

Joey took his hand back and put his hands on his hips 'Is that why I've been abandoned all week?'

'Something like that…' Yugi yawned loudly and covered his mouth with his hand 'God I need some coffee'.

'Yeah. Do me some while you're at it'.

Yugi rolled his eyes but slipped out of his bed before stumbling to the kitchen to make him and Joey some coffee.

* * *

Once Yugi was woken up some more by the coffee, he headed upstairs and quickly got changed so he could return to Joey. Joey looked over at Yugi as he gave another yawn and sat down next to Joey.

'Up late were you?' Joey asked.

'Mmm…something like that' Yugi mumbled, giving a small smile as he remembered how he stayed up so late, just giggling over the kiss Yami had placed on his lips. Joey leaned closer, seeing Yugi stare off dreamily.

'You okay Yug?' Joey asked.

Yugi broke from his thoughts and turned to Joey 'Hmm?'

'You seemed to be…all dazed…something up?'

'Umm…kinda…' Yugi played with his shirt 'Just…something I have to think over is all…'

'Well what is it?' Joey asked, crossing his legs 'Maybe I can help'.

'Well…I'm kinda…embarrassed to tell you…'

'Why? It's guy stuff right?'

'Well yeah-'

'And I'm a guy. So where's the harm?'

Yugi sighed 'Okay…' Yugi sucked in a large breath 'There's been this guy who has been stalking me and sending me weird texts and stuff, he approached me and made me an offer that if I go on a few dates with him I can think about dating him or not. And at first I thought it would be easy saying no-well he did take me on some weird dates-but last night he kissed me and I feel all really funny about it and now I don't know if to say I'll date him or not. What do you think?'

Joey stared at Yugi, looking slightly confused and lost 'What?'

Yugi rolled his eyes 'This guy has been stalking me, and now I'm not sure to date him or not' Yugi said a bit more slowly.

'You never said you were being stalked!' Yugi gave a shrug of his shoulders, making Joey sigh 'And why would you want to date a stalker? That's like…making love to someone who's murdering you…'

Yugi cringed slightly and fumbled with his hands 'W-Well…he's not so bad…I-I mean…he's odd but he has good intentions' Joey raised an eyebrow, making Yugi sigh again 'To be honest…he's very strange…'

'How so?'

'Well…he said he lived here before. And the texts he sent said he loved me'.

'So?'

'Well…it's like we've met before…I mean it's possible'.

'Do you remember him then?'

Yugi shook his head and sunk back into the couch 'I'm sure this is the first time we've met…'

'Maybe he's gotten you confused with someone else' Joey suggested.

'If he has, I have a feeling he's also fallen in love with me for real'.

'Sheesh' Joey sunk back as well 'I'd never thought you'd be the person to attract the weirdos of the world'.

Yugi chuckled 'Thanks' Yugi sighed 'But I'm not sure what to do…I mean. If I date him, I might found out more about him, and why he seems attached to me and stuff…but then again, he might not tell me, or I might not find anything. And if I don't date him, I can forget all this happened and be left clueless'.

Joey hummed in thought as he nodded his head 'Yeah…that is a right pickle…'

Yugi looked up to his friend 'So…what do you think I should do?'

'To be honest. If I were you, I would've got a restraining order on that guy so fast' Yugi smiled slightly, knowing it would be Joey's reaction 'But…I don't know. Do you love him?'

Yugi blushed slightly and looked away 'I…I don't know…'

'So you do?'

'No! I didn't say that!'

'But you're blushing, and you're embarrassed, and your hands are clinging onto the nearest thing'.

Yugi looked down at his hands, seeing them holding his jeans tightly. Yugi relaxed them and looked up at Joey.

'Well…he's handsome I'll admit that' Yugi said quietly 'A-And his kiss might've…made me confused…but not love!'

'Okay, okay, keep your knickers on' Joey chuckled, and rubbed the back of his head 'I dunno mate…these kinda decisions should be done with you and only you'.

Yugi groaned 'I knew you'd say that' Yugi ran his hand through his hair 'It's just…so confusing to me…'

'I know' Joey patted Yugi's head gently 'You'll figure it out. You always do'.

Yugi hummed and nodded his head. Though trying to find an answer to something so serious as the thought of dating Yami or not would not be an easy quest.

* * *

Yugi spent nearly the whole day, just trying to figure out if he wanted to date Yami or not. Joey left when it was getting later, letting Yugi have some time alone to think of things in some peace. Then when the evening was about to end, the doorbell rang. Yugi jumped as he was distracted by his thoughts, getting up he hurried to answer the door, blushing when he saw Yami standing there.

'Oh Yami…hi…' Yugi mumbled.

'Hi' Yami replied 'I figured I'd let you spend the rest of the day thinking'.

'Yeah. I knew you'd come over just to get an answer' Yugi muttered.

'Not quite…' Yami brushed his hand over Yugi's cheek, getting him more blushed 'I still wanted to meet you nonetheless'.

'Oh…well…' Yugi cleared his throat and looked away 'Y-You still want an answer…'

'Well seeing as I am here you might as well' Yugi frowned up at Yami as he chuckled 'You look so cute. But I bet it's going to be no right?'

Yugi bit his lip and shuffled his feet slightly 'Well…umm…I-I've decided to…date you…'

Yami stared at Yugi surprised 'Really?'

'Yes…u-unless you don't want to…'

Yami smiled 'No. I'd really want to'.

'But…that doesn't mean I'm going to be all soppy and all lovey-dovey…I mean…you're still a stranger to me. So that'll be a while'.

Yami nodded 'I understand'.

Yugi nodded as well 'Good…'

Yami smiled, then pulled Yugi into a tight hug which made him squeak and blush furiously 'Thank you Yugi…'

Yugi looked around embarrassed and wriggled slightly 'Well…it isn't much you know…so…umm…please let go of me…'

Yami chuckled 'Why? You embarrassed?'

'Yes actually. My neighbours will see us'.

Yami laughed, letting go of Yugi then and patting his head 'Very well. I won't embarrass you no more'.

'Yeah right' Yugi said under his breath.

'Do I get a goodnight kiss?' Yami asked with a smirk.

'No way'.

'Ah come on. We are dating now'.

Yugi frowned at him, knowing he couldn't back out of it so easily-since Yami did have a point. With a sigh he nodded.

'Alright. Just on the cheek' Yugi said quietly, reaching up to give Yami a small, quick kiss on the cheek 'Happy?'

'Very' Yami replied as he stroked his cheek.

'Good. Because I'm not letting you use that excuse again'.

Yami chuckled 'Alright, alright. At least I got my goodbye kiss'.

'If I were you, I'd be out of here before I get my foot on your ass' Yugi threatened.

Yami smirked and stepped back 'Okay. I'll be back. I'll make sure of that'.

'I can't wait' Yugi said sarcastically.

He waited until Yami had backed out onto the pavement before shutting the door and giving a sigh, he ran his hand through his hair then down his face.

"I must be insane" Yugi thought to himself "I just hope…Yami is what he acts like…and isn't some weird pervert…"

****************************End of chapter 8********************************

Me: 'Yeah, okay, you all knew he was gonna date him. I'll admit that…but you can't guess what's gonna happen next!'

Diao: 'Now they will guess and then you'll get depressed because someone will be right'.

Me: '…Mwhahaha!'

Diao: Sigh 'Why do I even bother sometimes?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Boyfriends and friends

Me: 'I'm dreaming…of a lovely…couple'.

Diao: 'Why must you sing?'

Me: 'I'm tired. That's why'.

Diao: 'Oh good…'

Chapter 9-Boyfriends and friends

Yugi woke up the next day, he laid in bed during some of the morning, laying on his stomach with the covers over him as he thought to himself. Most of his thoughts consumed about Yami and their relationship-even though it had been one day-he sighed and closed his eyes, then opening them when he heard a familiar ringing. He groped around before picking up his mobile and realising he had a text, from a familiar number.

'_Good morning my sweet darling' _Read Yami's text.

Yugi couldn't help but stare at it blankly "It's official. Yami is nuts" Yugi thought, then deciding to reply it back as _'You're crazy'._

It beeped again with another message: _'Same to you too'._

Yugi rolled his eyes before replying back: _'How did you get my number anyway?'_

Yugi was surprised that it rung again, only this time for a call. Yugi answered it and put the mobile against his ear 'Hello?'

'I have your number because I'm superman' Yami's voice replied.

Yugi frowned at the wall 'Sure Yami. Sure' Yugi rolled his eyes 'Anyway, why'd you call?'

'Hmm? Isn't that what boyfriends do? Call each other and make love over the phone?'

Yugi's face fell 'Okay…I'm seriously going to put the phone down on you'.

Yami laughed 'I was only joking Yugi. I just wanted to hear your beautiful morning voice'.

'Sounds awful doesn't it?'

'Not in the slightest' Yugi gave a small smile but pulled himself together 'So, what are you doing today Yugi?'

'Umm…I don't know' Yugi smiled 'Why'd you ask?'

'Well…if you're not doing anything, perhaps we can go on another date'.

'Oh joy. Another weird experience'.

Yami chuckled 'Maybe. We can go wherever you want to go'.

Yugi hummed in thought as he idly kicked his legs back and forth 'Well…I have an idea'.

'Go on' Yami encouraged.

'Well…Joey is like…a big brother to me' Yugi started 'A-And he knows…some stuff about you…so I thought…you two would like to meet each other'.

'Oh…meeting your friends'.

'You don't like that idea do you?' Yugi gave a sigh 'I know it sounds weird, but Joey is really close to me! A-And he only wants to make sure I'm safe and stuff! That's why I suggested it! Just to stop arguments happening later on and-'

'I'd love to meet your friends Yugi' Yami interrupted.

'R-Really?' Yugi asked.

'Yes. Today I presume?'

'Yes. Well…I have to call Joey and ask him if that's okay…if he says no we could…always slob out here'.

Yami laughed 'I like that idea a lot. Well I'll come over…hmm…one. I'll be there at one. Give you some time to wake up and call your friend'.

'Okay. See you later Yami'.

'Bye love'.

"He had to say that" Yugi thought as he ended the call "Well…I hope Joey isn't busy…I'd like him to meet Yami. I just hope he doesn't think Yami is too strange and attacks him…"

* * *

Joey wasn't busy that day, and was more then happy to meet Yami, he came round a few hours early or so he could talk and hang out with Yugi before introductions. Yugi looked up at the clock, seeing it a few minutes after one and Yami would be arriving soon. Joey saw Yugi's unease, so tried to cheer him up.

'This Yami, is there anything I should know?' Joey asked.

Yugi looked up at him 'Huh?'

'Well is he religious or anything? Just so I don't offend him'.

'Oh no…no Yami isn't religious' "Though I'm sure if there was a religion based around me, he'd gladly join".

'Well…I'm sure this will be fun then' Joey sat back relaxed 'Apart from him being a stalker and all'.

Yugi rolled his eyes, then sitting up when he heard the doorbell 'That must be Yami' Yugi got up and headed to the front door, opening it and seeing Yami with a smile 'Hi Yami'.

'Hello Yugi' Yami replied as he walked in. Yugi smiled and reached up, but bit his lip and looked away with a blush, Yami smirked and planted a small kiss on his lips 'Is that what you wanted?'

'Yes…' Yugi blushed and touched his lips 'Just wasn't sure'.

'I am your boyfriends'.

'That's why I wasn't sure'.

Yami chuckled and brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face 'I'm sure you love it really'.

'If you say so Yami…'

'So' They looked up when they heard Joey, standing by the door 'You're Yami?'

Yami smiled and nodded 'That's right. And you must be Joey'.

'Touché' Joey replied, reaching out and shaking Yami's hand 'Well, as Yugi's friend I'll put you to the ultimate test'.

'I see' Yami smirked 'I can't wait'.

Yugi looked between the two with a confused look "I have a bad feeling about this…" Yugi thought.

* * *

Yami and Joey sat in the living room talking to each other while Yugi made tea and got some snacks for Joey, he tried to listen to their conversation but didn't get much of it as he sighed "I hope Joey doesn't murder Yami" Yugi thought as he poured the tea out "If Yami says something bad…Joey would probably beat him to a pulp".

Yugi carried a tray into the living room, looking surprised when Joey and Yami were laughing with each other as he put the tea on the table.

'Oh jeez Yugi' Joey wiped some tears away from his eyes 'You struck gold with this guy'.

'Well…I'm happy you two are making good friends' Yugi said as Joey picked up the snacks immediately.

'Yeah. He's a swell guy' Joey turned to Yami 'You used to live around here before Yami?'

'Yeah, before I started school' Yami replied as he picked up his tea.

'How come I never met you? I know I would've made friends with you'.

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I kept to myself a lot as a kid'.

'Well that sucks. Oh well, Yug' Joey turned to Yugi 'I'm going to kidnap your boyfriend'.

'Oohh…how interesting' Yami said flirtatiously.

'Not like that' Joey ruffled his hair before pushing him away 'I'm totally for women'.

'Aww, what a shame' Yami pouted playfully.

'Well you got Yug now, so you better not do anything bad to him'.

'My word is pure, I would never hurt Yugi intentionally'.

Joey rose an eyebrow 'Intentionally?'

'It means something done on purpose' Yami explained.

'I know what it means'.

Yami chuckled and carried on talking to Joey, Yugi looked between the two and gave a small smile "Well…at least they're getting along…not sure if that's dangerous or not…"

* * *

After a while Joey left, Yugi said his goodbyes to the blonde and waited until he left before shutting the door behind him, he squeaked as a pair of arms wrapped him and pulled him closer into Yami's embrace.

'Now we're all alone' Yami said as he kissed Yugi's cheek.

Yugi blushed to a red 'A-And what's that supposed to mean?'

'Nothing at all' Yami chuckled and poked his cheek 'Did I get you embarrassed?'

'N-No…' Yugi bit his lip and swatted Yami's hand away 'Just…I haven't…got used to you…in a sense…so don't do any…really romantic stuff…okay?'

'Okay' Yami smirked 'I can still kiss you though, right?'

'A little…I'm still not used to it…'

'Then let me get you used to it'.

Yami gently pushed Yugi up against the wall, before Yugi could say anything Yami placed his lips over Yugi's and kissed him passionately. Yugi blushed heavily and was frozen for a while, but he sunk into it and kissed Yami back while gently closing his eyes and placing his hands on Yami's chest. When they broke away from the kiss Yami chuckled and placed on of his hands on Yugi's.

'Hmm…you seem to adjust to new things easily' Yami joked.

Yugi growled 'Shut up' Yugi mumbled 'You're just a good kisser'.

Yami smiled and leaned closer to kiss Yugi again, enjoying their small embrace together.

********************************End of chapter 9****************************

Me: 'Lesson is: Never let Joey meet your friends!'

Diao: '…why?'

Me: 'Because…it just is!'

Diao: 'Are you up to something?'

Me: 'No. whatever made you think that?'

Diao: 'I don't trust you'.

Me: 'You never do'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Yami's indecent plan

Me: 'You love it when there's a time jump!'

Diao: 'You should call it "I can't think of anything" jump'.

Me: 'That is so not true Diao! It's all part of the plan!'

Diao: 'Sure'.

Chapter 10-Yami's indecent plan

A few months had passed since Yugi had let Yami to date him, and to Yugi's surprise, he got rather comfortable having Yami as a boyfriend. The more time Yugi had spent with him, the more he had grown to love him back. True Yami was still a little odd around Yugi, but he had learned to get along with it and see the sweet side in Yami, after all Yugi didn't want to argue with Yami at the moment.

Yugi sighed as he marked another book 'You know Yami…this isn't the best place to sit when marking'.

Yami chuckled as he brought his legs closer around Yugi 'Tough. You're sitting like this'.

Yugi rolled his eyes and put the book down, Yugi currently was sitting in between Yami's legs-his own legs hooked over Yami's left leg-and Yami's arms around him so Yugi could sit upright and mark his books on the floor. Yugi sighed and picked up another book to mark.

'Who's this one then?' Yami asked as he peeked over the top.

Yugi poked his nose with the end of his pen 'Oi, you know you can't tell'.

Yami rolled his eyes 'I'm no paedophile, I'm just asking. Besides' Yami leaned closer and nuzzled Yugi's head 'No child could compete with you'.

'Well, I guess that's a compliment' Yugi mumbled as he started working 'This is a kid who doesn't seem to get the hang of maths…might call his parents to come and talk with me…'

'No, don't do that' Yami whined.

'Why not?'

'Because that'll mean I'll have less time with you'.

Yugi rolled his eyes again 'Yami, they're my kids. I have to look out for them'.

'Okay martyr' Yami joked 'How long will this marking take?'

'This is the last book' Yugi smiled up at him and kissed his cheek 'Then you'll get all the time with me'.

'Goodie'.

Yugi giggled and finished marking, putting the book aside he turned to Yami 'So, what do you want to do now?'

Yami smirked and pulled Yugi closer 'Make out with me'.

Yugi blushed to a red colour as Yami leaned him back 'That was very direct'.

'I'm always direct with what I want' Yami then leant Yugi down to the floor, pressing his lips against Yugi's and kissing him deeply. Yugi gave a soft moan before kissing Yami back and wrapping his arms around Yami's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Yami licked Yugi's lips, begging to enter, so Yugi opened his mouth and moaned some more when he felt Yami's tongue slip inside. Yami slipped his hands over Yugi's chest, stroking over that gently before letting one of his hands go down to Yugi's pants and played with his crotch.

Yugi crimsoned heavily and sat up in their kiss, managing to wriggle out of the confused Yami's grip and stood up.

'I-I just remembered I have to do something quickly, be real quick' Yugi then darted out of the living room, Yami sat up and frowned confused.

* * *

Yugi was in the kitchen, he gave a heavy sigh as he tried to rub the blush away, rubbing his cheeks with his hands as he stood by the counters.

"Damn Yami. I didn't think he was going to do that!" Yugi thought before touching himself gently "Great, now I'm all flushed and embarrassed…maybe I can wriggle my way out of it…not sure how…"

Yugi then squeaked as he was pulled into Yami's body, looking up at the smiling male.

'Something wrong Yugi?' Yami asked as he stroked his cheek 'You seem quite jumpy'.

'I-I'm fine' Yugi reassured as he tried to get out from his arm, but Yami kept firmly to Yugi.

'I know when you're lying, so please tell me. Is it me?'

Yugi bit his lip but looked up at Yami 'Sort of…but not…in a bad way…'

'Please tell me Yugi'.

Yugi sighed 'It's just…when we were kissing…'

'What you don't like making out now?' Yami questioned confused 'I thought you loved a heavy make out'.

Yugi blushed lightly 'I-I do…but…you've never touched me…before…'

'Touch you? Oh…' Yami smiled lightly and let his hand slip down to Yugi's leg 'You mean here?'

'Yes' Yugi swatted his hand away 'Just…surprised me is all…'

'I would've thought you'd like that' Yami kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly 'But if that's how you feel, then I won't do it again. Unless you ask me to of course' Yugi nodded and relaxed into Yami's arms slightly 'Why don't you like it?'

Yugi crimsoned again and looked away 'N-No reason…' Yugi waited a few several quiet moments before looking up at Yami, seeing his brow raised and he knew he had to tell the truth. He looked down at the floor in shame 'I…I've never…d-done it before…'

'It?' Yami repeated.

'Yes. It. You know. _It_'.

'Oh…' Yami chuckled lightly 'Why didn't you say so sooner?'

'Oh come on, what guy would want to date a virgin like me?'

'I would' Yami nuzzled into Yugi's neck 'And I am. And I will'.

Yugi sighed and played with Yami's sleeve 'Okay, who would except you?'

'No one, I wouldn't let anyone else touch you. Otherwise I might have to kill them'.

'Yami! You're not taking me seriously!'

'Aww, I am Yugi' Yami smiled and rested his head on Yugi's shoulder 'I'm just saying, no one would be able to touch you because only I would get that privilege to touch you'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'God help me if I decide to break it up with you'.

'No such option I'm afraid'.

'Oh good' Yugi sighed 'But…you understand right?'

'Of course' Yami smirked 'Means I get your innocence all to myself' Yami joked as his hand went back to Yugi's crotch again.

Yugi squeaked and hit his hand 'That's not what I meant Yami! Jeez!'

'Alright, I'm sorry' Yami turned Yugi to face him before kissing his lips 'Everyone's nervous for their first time'.

'Mmm' Yugi looked away with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks "This is slightly embarrassing…telling this to Yami" 'Y-You don't mind it then?'

'Of course not, I think it's rather cute like you, but not to worry' Yami kissed Yugi's cheek before whispering it in his ear 'I have a plan to make it feel better, trust me'.

Yugi blinked confused "Plan?" 'R-Really?' Yugi gave a nervous smile 'H-Have you done it before Yami?'

'Lets just say, if anyone tells you the red light district is good, they mean it'.

Yugi looked up at him 'Red light district?' Yami smirked, making Yugi frown 'Yami!' He hit Yami lightly 'Don't be so…rude!'

'You asked' Yami chuckled.

Yugi looked up confused 'You mean…you were being serious?'

Yami smirked and put his finger over his lips 'Right now it doesn't matter' Yami held Yugi's face in his hands and kissed his forehead 'I only have you now, you're my life'.

Yugi looked up at Yami, managing to put his blush to a light red colour 'You're embarrassing at times'.

'I love you is why' Yami replied casually with a smile 'And it's not embarrassing. Not at all'.

'Okay…umm…what's this plan you have Yami?'

'You want to know?' Yugi nodded, making Yami lean closer 'You really want to know?'

'Yes, so please tell me'.

Yami smirked 'S.E.C.R.E.T'.

Yugi groaned and hung his head 'Yeah, I figured you wouldn't tell me'.

'I want it to be a surprise, and if I told you, it would never work. Understand?'

Yugi nodded then gave him a scolding look 'This better not be anything weird or perverted like your red light experience'.

Yami chuckled 'Not at all'.

* * *

Yugi was with Joey the next day, waiting patiently for him to finish work. Yugi had told Joey about Yami's grope and the plan he was making for Yugi.

'Hmm…interesting' Joey mumbled.

Yugi turned to frown at him 'That's all you have to say?'

'Yep'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Anyway…what do you think he has planned?'

'I dunno. He's your boyfriend' Joey picked up a box and turned to Yugi 'You still don't think he's gonna rape you or something do you?'

'No, no it's just…Yami's mind works…differently to mine…I just don't want him to do something…that'll make me feel uncomfortable is all…'

'Tell him then. Say "Yami, I appreciate what you're doing, just please don't freak me out"'.

'I guess so…'

'And besides' Joey smirked 'You might actually be as cool as everyone else if you sleep with Yami'.

'Piss off' Yugi growled, making Joey laugh.

* * *

Yugi came home later that day, letting himself in and slipping out of his shoes, he frowned when he heard other voices coming from his house.

'You back Yugi?' Yami called out.

"Why did I give him a spare key?" Yugi thought as he walked to the living room, looking in and seeing Yami watching T.V. 'Hey Yami…didn't expect to see you here'.

Yami smiled 'Liar'.

Yugi sighed 'What are you doing here anyway?'

'Came to see you of course' Yami patted the sofa to Yugi, he walked over and sat next to Yami, getting pulled closer to the male 'Where did you go to?'

'Went to see Joey' Yugi replied as he snuggled up to Yami's chest 'Had a coffee and stuff'.

'How's Joey doing?'

'He's good' Yugi bit his lip and looked up at Yami 'Yami…about this…surprise…'

'S.E.C.R.E.T'.

'Yeah, I know. Just…promise me it won't freak me out…'

Yami turned to Yugi 'What do you mean by that?'

'It's just, I'm not trying to sound mean I just…you can be a little weird with your romantic ideas, and this is the first time for me…so please…could you be…a little more…calmer or something?'

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'Don't worry Yugi, my plans won't freak you out, not dramatically anyway'.

'You sure?'

'Positive. And I'll also take it very slowly with you. Wouldn't want to hurt you know would I?' Yami joked with a small wink.

Yugi blushed and looked away 'You're so embarrassing…'

'You love me though' Yami held Yugi's face so he looked back at Yami 'Right?'

Yugi smiled 'Yeah…I love you. For some reason'.

Yami chuckled and placed his lips on Yugi's for a small passionate kiss, Yugi kissed back and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck to pull him closer, hoping all the while Yami was right and it wasn't going to be too weird for Yugi.

******************************End of chapter 10*****************************

Me: 'I wonder what could happen in the next chapter…'

Diao: 'You-'

Me: 'NO DIAO!'

Diao: 0.0 'Okay, I won't…'

Me: 'Good boy'.

Diao: 'Jeez, you screech too loud'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. The special night

Me: 'Jeez, I feel like an old woman'.

Diao: 'If you do, why don't you just create a story or something full of lemons with different characters?'

Me: '…Hmm…'

Diao: 'Please don't'.

Agil: 'If you aren't old enough or don't like **Don't read between the bold!**'

Chapter 11-The special night

It was the end of Friday, Yugi sighed as he pulled his car up in the drive. After another long day at the school, Yugi was glad that another weekend came his way-though he was more then sure Yami would be stuck by his side for the next two days.

Yugi slipped out of his car and let himself in, looking confused when he saw a dim light coming from the kitchen. He raised his brow as he slipped out of his shoes and ventured to the kitchen, not feeling surprised when he saw Yami sat at the table. He smiled when he saw Yugi standing at the door, the table lit up with candles and food waiting to be eaten.

'Welcome home Yugi' Yami greeted.

'Hi. What's all this?' Yugi asked as he walked closer.

'I just thought you'd like to have dinner early' Yami explained 'After having a long week with school, it must be nice to relax and stuff'.

'I guess…' Yugi sat down and stared at the meal in front of him 'You really cooked this?'

'Yes. I hope you don't mind me coming in and cooking for you'.

'I don't…' Yugi ate a bit of the food and smiled 'It's delicious!'

'I'm glad you think so' Yami smiled and started to eat as well 'Wine Yugi?'

'Hmm? Oh sure'.

Yugi watched as Yami poured out two wine glasses and handed one to Yugi, he smiled and took a small sip of the wine "It's strange that sine I've known Yami I've been drinking more…hmm…"

'How was your day Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Oh…fine' Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Same as usual I guess…'

'Come on, don't be like that, tell me more'.

'Yami, is this your secret plan?'

Yami blinked 'What?'

'Your plan…to make me feel good or whatever you said…is this it?'

Yami sighed and shook his head 'Honestly Yugi, you do make me look like a pervert. I only wanted to cook you dinner after a long day of working, is that so bad?'

Yugi eyed Yami before sighing and eating some more 'No…sorry…'

'That's alright' Yami reassured with a smile.

"Though it is rather suspicious…" Yugi thought.

* * *

After Yugi finished with the meal, he was sat in the chair finishing his glass of wine off as Yami washed the dishes, Yugi stroked his stomach and sighed happily.

'That was a good meal' Yugi complimented 'I might get you to cook all the time'.

Yami chuckled 'I'll have to move in then'.

Yugi hummed and finished off his wine, then blushing faintly as he turned to watch Yami 'Umm…Yami…' Yugi said quietly.

'Yes Yugi?'

'Y-You're plan worked' Yugi mumbled shyly as he played with his shirt 'I-I want to do…it…with you'.

Yugi looked up as wet arms wrapped around his neck and Yami kissed his cheek 'I don't know what plan you're talking about, but if you're sure…'

'Y-Yeah…'

Yami smiled and kissed his cheek again 'You'll love it…I promise'.

* * *

Yugi and Yami laid in bed together, Yugi being curled up in Yami's arms after being stripped down to his boxers. Yami stroked up and down his back as he knew Yugi was still nervous nevertheless, hoping to calm him down a little.

'I'm scared…' Yugi whispered.

Yami looked down at Yugi 'We don't have to do this if you don't want to'.

Yugi shook his head 'N-No…I want to do it…just nerves…and stuff…'

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead 'You'll be fine I promise'.

Yugi nodded and blushed heavily "Still embarrassing though…"

Yami placed small kisses around Yugi's face, distracting him as his hands reached down and gently pulled Yugi's boxers off his body and discarded them to the floor with their other clothes.

'W-Wait' Yugi turned over so he faced away from Yami and covered his area.

'What's wrong?' Yami asked confused.

'I-It's just…n-no one has seen me…d-down there before…I-I'm rather shy'.

Yami chuckled and removed his own boxers before crawling closer to Yugi and kissing his shoulder.

'Why? Is it that small?'

Yugi crimsoned heavily 'N-No! D-Don't be so mean…'

Yami chuckled 'Sorry. I couldn't help imagining a small one for you' He slipped his hand down to Yugi's hands, looking down when he touched Yugi's hands 'You even covered it up?'

'Like I said, I'm shy!'

'Very well, I'll fondle your hands instead'.

Yugi whined as Yami played with his fingers, Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's cheek again.

'If it makes you feel better' Yami whispered 'Just think of this like painting a picture'.

Yugi frowned 'Painting a picture?'

'Yes' Yami smiled as he nuzzled his neck 'When people paint things, it's because they admire them and love it. And that's what we're doing, because we love each other, right?'

Yugi nodded shyly 'Yeah…'

Yami smiled and nuzzled Yugi's neck 'So just think of that, it'll be alright I promise you'.

'I guess…though…there is a flaw in your metaphor'.

'Hmm? How so?'

'Well…what's the easel? The paint and paintbrushes?'

Yami smirked and turned Yugi over so he laid on his back 'Well, you'll be the easel, the paintbrushes I think you can guess, and hopefully I'll make the paint come out'.

Yugi crimsoned heavily 'No need to be rude'.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's lips 'I'm only telling you…you asked'.

'Fair point…'

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi again, keeping it in a passionate kiss for a little longer.

(**Lemon starts here!**)

Yugi slipped his arms around Yami's neck while they kissed passionately, not feeling worried about his exposed length while kissing Yami. Yami slipped his hands down Yugi's chest to find his buds, playing with them while he kissed Yugi.

Yugi broke the kiss to give a small 'Ah' At Yami's touch.

Yami smirked 'Like that Yugi?' He asked teasingly.

'Shut up' Yugi mumbled, making Yami chuckle.

Yami let go of Yugi's nipples, licking them a few times before going lower so that he reached Yugi's member. He reached down and started to lick up and down it, making Yugi cry out softly and cling on to the sheets under him, Yami licked Yugi's member wet before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. Yugi bit his lip to hold the moans back in his throat, Yami smirked and purposely scraped his teeth against his length.

'Aahh…Yami…' Yugi whimpered and blushed heavily.

Yami smirked and carried on sucking on Yugi, getting rougher each time to make Yugi cry out louder. Yugi held the sheets tighter and gasped when he felt something enter his entrance and stretched him.

'Y-Yami-oh!' Yugi rested his head back and panted 'T-That felt good!'

Yami smirked more but continued to please Yugi, Yugi moaned gently and began to unconsciously bucked his hips into Yami's mouth, but he didn't mind it and carried on sucking.

'A-Ah! Y-Yami!' Yugi cried out as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami drank every drop of release, then letting go of Yugi's member and licking his lips as Yugi panted heavily with a blush across his face.

'You taste good' Yami commented as he took back his fingers after stretching Yugi.

'Pervert…' Yugi mumbled.

Yami chuckled and spread Yugi's legs out, then positioning himself at Yugi's entrance 'You ready?'

Yugi nodded 'I think so…'

Yami smiled and pushed himself in through Yugi's entrance, Yugi cried out and clung to Yami's shoulders as he pushed himself in all the way. Yami groaned at the heat around himself, he checked on Yugi who held tightly to Yami and pant heavier.

'Are you okay Yugi?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded, relaxing his body a little so Yami could continue. Yami pulled out and gently thrust back in, Yugi moaned out and clung to Yami again as he started to thrust in and out of Yugi, picking up the pace after a while and making Yugi cry out louder.

'O-Oh god Yami! S-So good! Ah! Gah!'

Yami smiled tiredly as he picked up the pace, striking Yugi's prostate and making him cry out loudly 'Did I get your spot Yugi?'

'Y-Yes' Yugi panted, then crying out as Yami continued to thrust at his prostate. He clung tighter to Yami's shoulders as he felt himself slowly losing control off his body.

'Y-Yami…I-I can't…h-hold it in' Yugi moaned out as he arched his back 'A-Ah! Y-YAMI!'

Yugi released and shot up against Yami's and his own chest. His muscles tightened around Yami's length and managed to push him over his edge.

'YUGI!' Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

Both of them stayed tense for a few moments before relaxing into the bed.

(**End of lemon**)

Yami pulled out of Yugi, looking over him seeing him pant heavily. Yami smiled and reached up to kiss his forehead gently.

'I love you Yugi' Yami whispered.

Yugi looked up and smiled 'I love you too…' Yugi gave a heavy sigh before rubbing his stomach 'I'm going to ache like hell in the morning…'

Yami chuckled and rested on his chest as he licked the release off 'Then I'll tend to you in the morning'.

* * *

Yugi woke up in the morning, his eyes opening and groping for Yami's warmth, but he found that he wasn't in the bed. Feeling confused Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes awake, going in search for Yami, he groaned when he stood up out of his bed feeling his legs ache and stiff. He changed in some fresh clothes and limped to the stairs, he held the rail to make sure he wouldn't trip on the stairs.

"Damn Yami" Yugi thought when he reached the bottom "So rough…but so good".

Yugi came to the kitchen, looking in and seeing Yami fully dressed as he cooked breakfast. He turned when he spotted Yugi at the door.

'You got up?' Yami rolled his eyes 'I was going to bring you breakfast in bed'.

'Oh…sorry' Yugi mumbled and apology 'You wasn't in bed…I was just wondering where you went…'

'I didn't ditch you if that's what you're worried' Yami chuckled as served the food onto plates 'Just wanted to make you breakfast'.

'I know…I was just…worried' Yugi limped over to the table and sat down 'I was so cold without you…'

'Aww I'm sorry' Yami put the plate in front of Yugi and sat opposite him 'Does your legs ache this morning?'

Yugi blushed and looked down at his food 'A little…nothing I can't work off'.

'I wonder how you got them…' Yami said distantly as he ate some of his food.

'You were a little rough and hard' Yugi mumbled.

'You were fine with that right?'

Yugi crimsoned heavily 'Yes, now that's enough of the sex talk please'.

'Not embarrassed are you?' Yami asked cheekily.

'Very' Yugi mumbled.

'Cute' Yami ate some more before reaching over and stroking Yugi's hair 'I love you though'.

Yugi looked up under the hand on his head 'I love you too…'

Yami smiled and let go of Yugi's head and carried on eating, Yugi ate some more too in silence.

'You better not brag about it to your friends' Yugi threatened.

'I won't' Yami reassured 'I don't mention that thing to my friends'.

'Good'.

*******************************End of chapter 11****************************

Me: 'I really do feel old'.

Diao: 'You're sixteen for god sake'.

Me: 'Writing lemons is never easy Diao! You try it!'

Diao: 'I don't have to, I do with Agil'.

Me: 'Way too much information'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. Yami's apartment

Me: 'Hmm…Yami's secret…'

Diao: 'You know, everyone's kinda guessed by now'.

Me: '…No! I don't believe you!'

Diao: 'Look at the freaking reviews!'

Chapter 12-Yami's apartment

Yugi was packing a few clothes and other essentials in a small bag that was easy to carry, Joey was sat on his bed and watched Yugi, who was smiling slightly and humming quietly to himself. Joey couldn't help but smirk, knowing where Yugi was going and what he would be doing when he got there.

'So…how long are you going to spend at Yami's?' Joey asked.

'Just the weekend' Yugi answered as he put some clothes in his bag.

'And…what will you be doing?'

'This and that'.

'I see…' Joey smirked 'By this do you mean oral and by that do you mean sex?'

Yugi crimsoned heavily and hit Joey on the arm as he laughed 'No! We're not all about sex you know!'

'Tch. Yeah right' Joey sniggered and rubbed his arm 'No one invites their boyfriend over their house without having dirty thoughts'.

Yugi sighed 'Yami didn't…invite me as such…' "If you call being pinned down on your bed in the middle of sex and threatening not to continue if I didn't go over his house an invite".

Joey sighed and sat back 'It's still rather suspicious…I mean, when you're here you have sex. And I know that because you tell me, so what's different about his place?'

'Well…if we want to we might do' Yugi rolled his eyes as he headed to the bathroom 'But we're not sex mad okay?'

'Alright' Joey smirked when Yugi walked back in 'Tell me though…does he get you to dress up in animal costumes? Because I would totally be there to take pictures'.

Yugi zipped his bag up before slipping it over his shoulder 'I'm going now. Lock up behind you'.

'Don't be embarrassed Yug' Joey got up and followed Yugi down the stairs 'Everyone has probably dressed up in a cute revealing bunny suit, just spices the sex life up'.

'Goodbye Joey' Yugi slipped his shoes on and quickly left his house.

'Alright Yug!' Joey smirked 'And if you need any tips! Just ring me and I'll tell you everything!'

Yugi mentally cursed at Joey as he walked down the street, rather regretting telling Joey about his and Yami's nights.

* * *

Yugi looked up at the tall apartment building, though Yugi didn't know a lot about Yami, he did expect an apartment for Yami to live in. Something small and simple, though-he hoped-something posh and classy. Yugi sighed and walked in, finding the elevator and the right floor.

"Maybe I'm expecting too much from him" Yugi thought as his elevator stopped and he stepped out. He walked down the corridor for a little while before coming to Yami's door, he turned to it and knocked on it gently while he waited for an answer. Yugi casually looked at the other doors before turning to Yami's, knocking on it again in case Yami didn't hear and knocked again, only to squeak when the door opened suddenly and Yami grabbed Yugi's hand to place against his bare chest.

'Oh Yugi' Yami smirked 'You haven't even stepped in my home and you're already groping me'.

Yugi blushed and managed to pull his hand away, then hitting Yami in the stomach 'You perv!'

Yami laughed but stepped aside so Yugi could walk in, Yugi looked around the apartment-he wouldn't call it posh looking, but Yami kept it clean and good looking, and it had a good view so Yugi was happy about the place.

"Not too shabby" Yugi thought before turning to Yami and looking down at his bare chest 'Why are you walking around topless?'

Yami smirked and shut the door 'Why? Does it turn you on?'

Yugi blushed and hung his head 'Yami…I was just asking' Yugi whined 'Stop making me sound so…needy!'

Yami laughed as he walked over and sat down on the sofa 'I just took a shower when you came. So I didn't have time to put a shirt on…so if you thought I was cheating…'

Yugi shook his head and turned to him 'No. I don't think you have the stuff to cheat…I think'.

'I wouldn't want to' Yami reached up and held Yugi's hands, pulling the smaller one onto his lap before wrapping his arms around Yugi and pulling him close 'I have the best person in the world…no one can compete with you…'

Yugi blushed as Yami leaned closer 'You say…embarrassing things…' Yugi mumbled. Yami chuckled before leaning closer and placing his lips on Yugi's, Yugi hummed and gladly kissed Yami back as he placed his hands on Yami's bare chest, feeling it a little damp from the shower he had talked about previously. Yami pulled Yugi closer and tipped him back some, making him move his hands up and wrap his arms around Yami's neck, only to get pushed down on the sofa to continue the heavy make out, but Yugi pulled away.

'Yami…we don't want to get distracted' Yugi said with a heavy blush.

'I do' Yami joked as he kissed down Yugi's neck 'Very distracted…'

'Yami…'

Yami looked up, holding Yugi's hands so he could get away before coming face to face with Yugi 'What's wrong? You don't normally refuse a make out'.

'Well…I just got here. Do we have to make out as soon as I get in?'

Yami stared at Yugi plainly for a few moments before asking 'Is it Joey?'

Yugi rolled his eyes and looked away 'Yes'.

'I don't know why you're embarrassed' Yami sighed as he kissed his forehead 'Everyone does it. So it's not like we're the only people'.

'I'm the only one with a strange friend like Joey'.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's forehead once more before letting him go 'Don't worry. Joey will grow bored when he get his own girlfriend, he'd be focusing more on her'.

'You mean if he gets a girlfriend'.

Yami chuckled and sat up, rubbing his hair 'Hmm…I seem to be a little damp still…Yugi, you must be wet too'.

'No' Yugi patted his chest 'I'm okay actually'.

'Are you sure?' Yami smirked 'I can make you wet'.

Yugi rolled his eyes and stood up from the sofa 'How about you dry yourself off properly and I'll go dump my stuff in your bedroom, okay?'

'Alright. I think you can guess which one is my room'.

Yugi looked around at the few doors before pointing to one near to the large windows 'That one?'

'Pinpon!'

Yugi giggled and headed to the bedroom while Yami returned to the bathroom to dry off, Yugi came to the bedroom, putting his bag by the side of the bed. Yugi sighed and sat on the bed as he gently stroked over the covers.

"Yami's bed…" Yugi giggled quietly and laid back on the covers "I'm acting really silly…but it's Yami's bed. And I'm going to be sleeping in it for a night" Yugi sighed and relaxed on Yami's bed for a few moments before sitting up "Maybe I should stop now…I'll be sleeping in it in a few more hours".

Yugi stood up, giving a small stretch before turning to his bag and spotting a small box under Yami's bed. Yugi tipped his head to the side, reaching down curiously and picking it up. Yugi sat back down on the bed and opened the box, seeing a photo album inside.

'I wonder what this is' Yugi muttered, then smiling 'I wonder if there are baby photos of Yami…'

Yugi opened the photo album and looked at the few pictures, giggling quietly at the photos of Yami as a toddler with his parents, then growing to be a small child. There were many pictures of Yami, one of him at the beach sitting in the waves, one of him holding a bug in his hands-making Yugi shiver at the picture. Yugi turned over the page and looked at the next few pictures before stopping and looking closer. One of the pictures was of a small Yami with his arm wrapped around a small Yugi.

Yugi blinked confused before turning the page over again and finding more pictures of the two together, playing and posing for the camera, though for Yugi none of the pictures sparked any memory to him. It simply made him more confused, many questions running through his mind.

'Yugi' Yugi looked up as Yami came to the door, he sighed and put his hands in his pockets 'I guess I should've hidden that better then under my bed huh?'

'Yami…these pictures…' Yugi turned to the pictures as he looked over at their child selves 'Are they…of us…?'

'Yes' Yami answered.

'But…then how…did they…we've never met…'

'We have' Yami walked over and sat down next to Yugi 'Eleven years ago, you and I were best friends' Yami smiled at Yugi's surprised and confused face, Yami simply leaned closer and kissed his lips briefly 'Surprise'.

*********************************End of chapter 12**************************

Me: 'What a way to break something to your boyfriend…kiss him and say surprise'.

Diao: 'You do that all the time…without the kissing'.

Me: 'That's completely different though. Don't mix things up'.

Diao: 'Alright…I won't'.

Me: 'Yeah, you probably all called it and stuff. But you know, I don't care! Mwhahaha! Yugi doesn't know so that's fine with me!'

Diao: 'You've had the sugar again…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	13. Childhood friends

Me: 'Lets see if we can explain a few things in this chapter'.

Diao: 'You'd better otherwise knives will fly at you'.

Me: 'Where?'

Agil: 'If you don't like or aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold!'**

Chapter 13-Childhood friends

Yugi sat with the album in his hands, Yami sitting next to him and glancing at the old memories before Yugi pointed to a picture of them standing together, wearing summer type clothes as they sat on a large rock by the sea with smiles on their faces.

'What about this one?' Yugi asked 'Where were we then?'

Yami looked over the picture 'That's the cliff by the beach, some miles from here…remember we went with your grandfather and you nearly fell from the cliff, you was so scared you clung to your grandfather so tightly and stayed away from the edge' Yami chuckled 'And when I got too close to the edge you screamed at me to come back'.

Yugi pouted and looked up at Yami 'How come…I don't remember any of this?'

Yami sighed and shook his head 'I don't know. As a kid you often forgot a lot of things…perhaps I was just one of them'.

'So…all those dates…'

'They were weird because I was taking you to the places we went to before' Yami shrugged 'Well some of them. I was hoping you'd remember something, or something would click. But I guess that was a waste of effort…'

'I guess…' Yugi handed the album to Yami as he flicked through the pictures 'So, why didn't you tell me in the first place?'

'I wanted you to figure it out on your own' Yami sighed as he turned the page and looked at the other pictures 'But then…I just kind of forgot about it. You loved me and that was all I wanted' Yami reached up and stroked Yugi's cheek with a smile 'It didn't seem…necessary at the time'.

Yugi sighed and looked at the pictures again 'How close…were we?'

Yami smiled and showed Yugi a picture of him as a kid 'Look at you so young, you were so chubby, it was amusingly adorable'.

'Yami' Yugi looked up at Yami 'Please answer my questions'.

Yami smiled 'We were best friends…well you thought that at least' Yami leaned closer and placed a small kiss on his forehead 'I loved you. Deeply'.

Yugi blushed 'H-How old were we?'

'About five or so'.

'Y-You were in love with me since five?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders with a chuckle 'You're a likable person. How could I not resist you?'

'I don't know…'

Yami smiled and looked at another picture of them 'It was funny. I wanted to hold you so badly when I was a kid…but then my father said that it was so…unnatural, and I got worried about it. So I found that if I upset you or hurt you, you'd cry and run to your grandfather, and he'd make me apologise and hug you. So I always tried to trip you up and stuff, just so I could hug you. Silly right?'

Yugi nodded and looked towards the pictures once more before looking up at Yami 'Did you…really love me back then?'

'Of course' Yami reached down and picked the box up, taking a note out of it before handing it to Yugi 'When I had to move, I was really upset. And so were you. When I got to my new house I was going to write you a letter, telling you how much I loved you…but I got too scared, so I never sent it. I just held onto it. Not sure why…'

Yugi took the letter and read through it, gaining a small smile as he read what the five year old Yami before wrote and how he loved Yugi so much. Yugi then began to cry, getting Yami's attention who wrapped his arms around the male and pulled him closer into Yami's chest.

'Yugi? Why are you crying?' Yami questioned as he wiped away Yugi's tears.

'Because…I was so mean to you before' Yugi sobbed as he put the letter away as a few tears dripped onto the paper 'I-I completely forgot who you were…a-and then you came back to see me…a-and I was still mean to you…'

'Not to mention the times you didn't even realise I sat next to you' Yami added.

'You must…really, really hate me now'.

Yami chuckled and shook his head 'Not in a million years'.

Yugi looked up confused 'Why not? You should…hate me so much after I've done'.

'I just simply can't. Call me corny or what, but I love you too much to even hate you for cheating, for ignoring me, or for shooting me. There is no room for me to ever hate you, I love you and that is all' Yami stroked Yugi's cheek 'What about you?'

'Huh?'

'Do you hate me for not telling you the truth?'

Yugi shook his head 'No, of course not. I love you as well…' Yugi looked down and smiled 'I-I'm actually impressed with you…'

'Impressed?' Yami repeated.

'Yes. You put up with so much for so long, even without me remembering just to be with me, a childhood sweetheart or something…it's the kind of story you hear and wish it happened to you. So, I'm impressed you put up with all that' Yugi put his hand over Yami's and smiled 'And I still love you…no matter what. You're my Yami, and that's all that matters to me. Just like you there is no room to hate you, it's only love. I love you Yami'.

Yami stared at Yugi before smiling and winking at him 'You say the cutest things' He lifted his hands and held Yugi's face 'I can't hold back. Lets make out!'

'M-Make out?' Yugi repeated with a blushed face 'Y-Yami we was just having a emotional moment there. S-Something that made me so confused, and you want to make out?'

'Of course!' Yami leaned closer, making Yugi turn his head slightly 'You like making out right?'

'W-Well yeah, but there's-wah!'

Yami pushed Yugi over so he laid on the bed before kissing him heavily to make sure he didn't speak anymore. Yugi couldn't resist, kissing Yami back before wrapping his arms around Yami's neck so he could pull him closer into the kiss. They slipped their tongues into each other's mouths before pulling away. Yugi being blushed as he saw Yami's satisfied smile.

'You're so unreasonable' Yugi muttered before looking away.

Yami smirked 'You love it though. I can see it'.

Yugi looked up at Yami with a raised brow 'And weird' Yugi added.

Yami chuckled but leaned closer to place another kiss on Yugi's lips, which he gladly accepted as he kissed back.

(**Lemon begins…here!**)

Yugi watched as he panted heavily while Yami slipped out of his pants so that he was naked along with Yugi. Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi passionately on the lips before leading his lips down Yugi's neck and to his chest. Yugi moaned slightly as Yami proceeded lower to his stomach.

'How did we get to this?' Yugi asked softly as he stared up to the ceiling.

'No need to ask questions like that' Yami replied, finally reaching Yugi's length 'At times of passion…you don't need to ask anything at all'.

Yugi hummed in response, then gasped as Yami started to lick up his sensitive member. Then slipping his mouth over it he started to suck on it, Yugi moaned and blushed heavily as Yami began to thrust his fingers gently in and out of Yugi's entrance, giving Yugi pleasure that made him moan louder until he finally released inside Yami's mouth and panted heavily.

Yami licked his lips before getting an idea, holding Yugi's waist he tipped the confused male so he laid on his stomach. Yugi looked over his shoulder at Yami who positioned himself at Yugi's entrance.

'What's wrong?' Yami asked.

'N-Nothing' Yugi stuttered 'J-Just…we've never done it this way before'.

Yami smiled and stroked Yugi's back 'It'll be fine. Trust me' And with that he slipped himself into Yugi.

Yugi moaned and gripped the sheets, blushing heavier as he got used to Yami being inside him before Yami started to thrust gently. Yugi moaned softly as he felt Yami thrust into him slowly, getting Yugi used to the feeling of the movement before picking up and making Yugi moan louder. He gripped the sheets tighter as the pleasure ran through his body, making his voice cry out even louder as he felt himself getting closer to his edge.

'YAMI!' Yugi cried out as he released on the sheets.

Yugi's walls tightened, making Yami release with a groan of Yugi's name, he laid on top of Yugi after pulling himself out 'I love you' He whispered in Yugi's ear as he panted.

Yugi smiled 'I love you too'.

(**End of lemon!**)

* * *

The next morning Yugi woke up, looking up when he saw Yami sleeping peacefully next to him. Yugi couldn't help but giggle as he moved closer to Yami's side and sighed happily.

"I love him so much" Yugi thought, then reaching up to place a small kiss on his lips before resting his head on Yami's chest, closing his eyes as he enjoyed their moment together.

****************************End of chapter 13*******************************

Me: 'Yeah…not much of a surprise I think. But meh, who knows'.

Diao: 'Running out of plot twists are you?'

Me: 'Ha! No'.

Diao: 'That's what you think'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	14. Shooting stars

Me: 'Lets see what the last awesome love sh*t I come up with'.

Diao: 'Someone's in a better mood'.

Me: 'Don't curse me Diao!'

Chapter 14-Shooting stars

Yugi sat with Joey in the local café, Yugi explained his new findings about Yami to his friend, getting his thoughts about it. Joey played with his cup as he listened to Yugi and turned to him when he had finished.

'So you two were best buddies when you were kids?' Joey asked.

Yugi nodded 'Yeah. It seems that way'.

'Then how come you can't remember?'

'I don't know. I can't remember anything before ten' Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'But even when Yami told me that it wasn't my fault, I still feel guilty…'

'What for?'

'Just…for forgetting and stuff' Yugi turned to Joey 'I mean, you'd be upset that I'd forgotten you right?'

Joey rolled his eyes in thought 'I guess…a little'.

'See' Yugi sighed and hung his head 'I want to do something to make up for it…I'm just not sure what though…'

'You can always marry him' Joey suggested.

Yugi chuckled 'Not that big. Just…something that Yami will like and will make up for everything'.

'I still say getting hitched sounds good' Joey chuckled, getting a frown from Yugi.

'But…' Yugi sighed and ran his hand through his hair 'I have no idea what Yami will like…he's so…out of the box and I'm not'.

Joey drank some more of his drink before turning to Yugi 'Why don't you ask him? Just make it look like a casual thing or something'.

Yugi sighed and nodded 'I think that's the only thing I can do. I just hope he doesn't catch on'.

'And if he does I'm sure he'll go mad'.

Yugi rolled his eyes, then quickly changing the subject away from Yami so he wouldn't get any more embarrassed by it.

* * *

When Yugi got home it wasn't surprising that Yami was there waiting for him, Yugi was really wondering if he should've given Yami a key to his house. Yugi laid across Yami's lap while Yami stroked his hair and listened to Yugi, there would be no better time to ask Yami.

'Yami' Yugi said quietly.

'Yes Yugi?'

'Well…what do you like to do and stuff?' Yugi asked shyly 'I mean…is there something…you'd really like to do?'

Yami smirked 'Apart from the obvious things?'

'Yes, apart from the obvious things'.

Yami chuckled and stroked Yugi's cheek 'Why the questions?'

'Umm…' Yugi bit his lip and looked up at Yami 'I-I just…want to make up for stuff…'

Yami sighed and shook his head 'Oh Yugi, you don't need to do anything, honestly'.

'But still' Yugi sat up and faced Yami 'I'd still feel better if I did something to make it better'.

Yami stared at Yugi before smiled 'You know, there's supposed to be a meteor shower sometime tonight, want to watch that?'

Yugi smiled 'Do you want to?'

'It might be interesting' Yami then leaned closer 'And if we go up to the hill, with your car, meteor showers can turn an evening very romantic'.

Yami nibbled Yugi's ear, making him giggle and push Yami away playfully 'Yes, very romantic I can tell'.

* * *

When it was later on that night, the sky being completely dark and waiting for the meteors to dance across it. Yugi had parked his car on top of the hill, it overlooked the town below and had a great view of the sky, though the only thing Yugi was focused on was Yami and their passionate kiss they were sharing. Yami held Yugi's face in his hands as he kissed Yugi's lips, Yugi leaned closer to Yami and was near enough laid on top of him. Yami broke the kiss, only to start kissing down Yugi's neck, Yugi hummed and looked out of the window of the car.

'Yami look!' Yugi pointed out of the window 'There's one!'

Yami looked out of the window and saw the glowing balls darting across the sky, both of them got out of the car and looked up at the sky, Yugi smiled as he watched them in amazement.

'It's so beautiful!' Yugi exclaimed.

'Indeed' Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and brought him closer to his chest 'But not as beautiful as you are'.

Yugi giggled and lifted his arms up to wrap them around Yami's neck 'You always have some compliment to say'.

'Of course. There's a lot to say'.

'I bet one day you'll run out of things to say'.

Yami chuckled 'Never. There is so much to say about you, it would be impossible to run out of things to say'.

Yugi giggled but looked up to the sky, watching the meteor shower for a little bit more with Yami before speaking up 'Yami, have you made a wish yet?'

Yami nodded 'Yes. I wished I-'

'Ah!' Yugi put his hands over Yami's mouth 'You're not supposed to tell me! It won't come true!'

Yami laughed and took Yugi's hands away 'I don't care, besides you know what it is anyway'.

Yugi blinked 'I do?'

Yami nodded 'I wished that I could stay with you always. And that I wouldn't lose you ever again'.

Yugi smiled and rested his head against his chest 'You're too sweet sometimes you know'.

'Too sweet?' Yami laughed and stroked Yugi's hair 'Would you like it if I started hitting you then?'

'Hell no'.

Yami laughed some more before kissing Yugi on the head 'What was your wish Yugi?'

Yugi blushed slightly 'I'm not going to tell you that one'.

'Oh?' Yami smirked 'Is it something dirty?'

'Maybe'.

'Mmm, I like the sounds of it' Yami kissed Yugi again 'Might come true later'.

Yugi giggled, then blinked before looking up at Yami with an eager smile 'Yami, would you like to move in with me?' Yugi asked.

Yami stared at Yugi 'Move in with you?'

'Sure. You just said you'd want to be with me at all times, so why not? Unless…you don't like it…'

Yami shook his head and smiled 'I'd love to, if you think you'd like to have me around'.

'Well you practically live in my house anyway' Yugi joked with a chuckle 'It won't make that much difference, and it'll be nice to come home with you there'.

Yami smiled and nuzzled Yugi's nose 'Then if you'd really like me to, I'd be happy to. Though I think you're making a big mistake'.

'Eh? Why?'

Yami pulled Yugi's waist closer to his and kissed Yugi's lips quickly 'Oh, lets just say you won't be able to go to work after a while'.

Yugi giggled and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck 'I love you Yami. So, so much'.

'And I love you so, so much as well' Yami leaned closer and kissed Yugi on the lips, pulling him into a passionate kiss, Yugi hummed and kissed Yami back. After they shared their passionate kiss, they continued to watch the shower until it ended before leaving together.

* * *

Me: Sigh 'That's it'.

Diao: 'I have a feeling the new rule isn't doing good'.

Me: 'Nah, so I might make a new story, que sera sera'.

Diao: 'Great'.

Me: 'Thanks to all who read the story and reviewed, I hoped you enjoy the story and…yeah. Thanks once again'.

Everyone: 'Thank you for reviewing and reading!'


End file.
